Full Circle : Masks
by Yochanan Suishoukin
Summary: AU. The circle of life will only continue without anyone's consent. The night no one will never forget: the night to let all anger loose. [On HiatusAbandoned]
1. Three Months

_Like so many other stories, Bleach will take forever to finish. However, this story needs the ending, which will be available in next year, I hope. While I can't exactly wait for that long, I want to write this story._

_And so the ending used in this story is alternative, hence it's an Alternative Universe. It will be referred to in some parts, but never described clearly. The ending is **my creation**; no one should be convinced that it is what will truly happen in reality._

**_Anything that hasn't showed up until chapter 200 means that I made it up. You've been warned._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a year, hasn't it, Urahara? That's a long time, or short depending on how you look at it."

No response.

"But I suppose, after living for hundreds of years, it's just a wink, isn't it?"

Silence.

"It should be. But I don't know...one year after you're gone, it's just seems so...sluggish. I actually care about how long this year can be."

The grave said nothing back to her.

"If you were here, what would you say to me, Urahara?"

"I know. You'd say that I'm uncharacteristically sappy and that I should just be a jolly cat again. Heh, it still feels lonely."

"Urahara, thanks to you, now I only have one living relative left. Not that I blame you or anything. Because I know...that to you, this is the only thing you can do to pay for your guilt. Because no matter what I had said to you about stop being guilty, you will anyway, after showing your goofy grin and saying that you wouldn't care about the past anymore. But you did, do you? You cared about it so much this is the ending you chose. For the greater good, isn't that what you think?"

The wind howled. She did nothing for that.

"It is not, Urahara. You're just being selfish...just as I am selfish enough to tell all this to a grave marker. Hmph, you must think that I'm stupid. Your body's not even in here."

"But I learn to live on. You used to ignore all my warning anyway. So what's the difference? None, really, except that now I don't have your stupid face to scold around."

"But check this. Now I have the whole Onmitsu Kidou to scold, again. It's like watching time goes back. They rehired me again, so to speak. Just the way before we left. At least now Gotei-13 and Onmitsu Kidou are separated again."

"The three divisions are still captain-less, obviously. I heard they were currently discussing about inaugurating the vice captains as the new captains. I think they're going to wait if they can reach Bankai. Hisagi Shuuhei already does. The two others...I don't know. I don't go to the captain meetings."

"Anyway, anyone could tell that the numbers in all divisions have decreased a lot. I think only less than half-no, less than a tenth-of the original ranks remained. In fact, perhaps only the seated members were left. You could imagine how desperate the captains are to refill their armies."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you. The new Central 46 devised the law that allowed Gotei-13, Onmitsu Kidou, and Kidou-shuu to act independently under certain important circumstances and to do their own business. Just so nothing like that incident could happen again."

"Eh, I'm drifting. It's not like you'd really care for this things, would you? You'd probably care more about your shop."

"About that one, Tessai-san is in charge. You got one less thing to worry about."

"The other humans? Well, Ichigo is still as stubborn as ever. He still blames himself for letting Inoue to die. That boy is foolishly very emotional. There is no way, not even Rukia, could get him back to being a shinigami. So Rukia had to take care of Karakura alone for him. Yeah, they restore her power. She's still under Ukitake's supervision, going back and forth between Soul Society and real world, between Byakuya's house and Ichigo's house. She's making it a regular habit to do anything in her power to bring the old Ichigo back. But it's useless. That boy has retreated into the deepest part of his self-conscious shell. I still admire Rukia for never giving up on him, even when everyone else has. Isshin is permanently out of business. He said he wanted to keep only one side of him, which obviously means his idiotic one. Quincy and shinigami will always hate each other, don't worry. The others? They're fine. Last time I saw them, they were really good friends with Ichigo."

"Hehe, listen to me, giving a yearly report to a deceased man. Don't blame me. I really miss you, idiot. You and your knack for uniqueness. You and your love for any unusual secret. You and your hat. Everything."

"Rest in peace, Urahara. That's the best you can get, anyway. And I only want the best for you."

-------------------

Rangiku suppressed her yawn. The vice captain of the first division, somehow acting as the leader of every vice captain meeting, was just the same as the captain, boring. She looked at the clock, again. She could tell that most of the others were looking at the same direction too, probably with the same expression.

They were more than glad when he left, and it was no surprise when most of the vice captains-exception of Nemu, Yachiru, and Nanao-remained at where they were. Shuuhei was peeking a bit through the door.

"Okay. Coast is clear", he declared, closing the door tightly.

"Oh, finally!" Iba said, rubbing his hands together, "he sure takes longer each time, doesn't he?"

"You are not planning on more parties, aren't you?" Hinamori asked coldly.

"Oh, come on! Loosen up and join us, Hinamori-san. It will be fun", Kira said, oddly cheerful.

Rangiku frowned at him. "Have you drunk anything before getting here, Kira-kun?"

"Not much, really. Whose turn is it now?" His face was red. Hinamori scowled at all of them. She said nothing.

Shuuhei pulled a hidden safety box on the wall. "Mine. Here, catch."

He threw a bottle to each of them.

"Kirin?" Iba asked. "Don't you have any better taste?"

"Take it or leave it", Shuuhei said dryly, "it's the only thing I have."

Iba shrugged. "As long as it's free."

Isane sighed, not caring about the one in front of her. "You know, if they know we're doing this instead of anything else, they're going to kill us."

"No worries. Let's see", Iba counted with his fingers, "the old-whoever-that-is has gone. The puny pink-haired is also gone. And so are the glasses, the quiet one, and Kotsubaki."

"What makes you sure I'm not going to tell anyone about this?" Hinamori arched an eyebrow.

"Because you are enjoying it anyway", a very drunken Kira mumbled. Then he shouted, "Hey, it's nearly been a year! Let's celebrate the three months of Gin's death! Woohoo!"

"Yeah! Who cares about him? He's better off dead!" Rangiku yelled, throwing the empty bottle across the room, narrowly missing Shuuhei's temple. He ignored that, instead looking nervously at Hinamori, whose face was twisted in cold anger. He gulped.

"Never mind them, Hinamori-san! They're just drunk!" He said hesitantly. He was surprised when she opened the bottle and drank half of it.

"Okay...I guess that's okay then. Kotetsu-san, aren't you drinking?"

"Not really. Taichou actually ordered me to stay here and watch in case anything goes wrong", Isane grumbled, "But apparently things have been wrong long before I realize it."

"Then you should just join us. When you're in mud", Shuuhei took a swig, "you might as well play with it."

"Ooh...nice words. To all whose relatives are dead thanks to the traitors", Rangiku slammed her fist on the table, "let's drown our sorrows."

Isane watched the bottle in front of her. "Kiyone..." She muttered, finally giving up.

"They deserve it! I mean, the traitors anyway", Hinamori uttered, the effect of the drink showing, "They are better off dead than anything else! Especially that deceiving, low-life, evil, mean, backstabbing, Aizen!"

"Errr...If that's okay with everyone, I need to leave", Matsuda Akechi-the new second division vice captain-said sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, taichou will really kill me if I'm late again", he shrugged.

"Naahh...that's but empty threat", Iba slapped his back, "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"You wish", Matsuda muttered, "She always said, well, implied how I'm more efficient than the previous one."

"Ohmaeda? I won't blame her", Isane eyed the bottle, calculating how much she could take without getting drunk, "He was lazy."

"At any rate, I don't want to disappoint her", Matsuda concluded.

Hinamori chuckled. "Is that admiration I saw? Idiot, don't ever admire anyone, take my words for it."

"I don't--"

Shuuhei covered his mouth. "Shut up. Just let her be", he muttered.

"Anyway, don't worry about it. Soi-taichou's probably doing the same thing with Yoruichi-san. Who knows?"

"Admiring?"

"Drinking, idiot. Refill please, Shuuhei."

--------------

The second division's main office hadn't changed since Yoruichi left. There were still piles of papers on the two desks in that room, and behind that so many piles, completely hidden and unseen was Soi Fong, whose head was bent and her brows furrowing.

"Busy as ever, eh?" Yoruichi observed, sitting on Matsuda's empty chair.

Soi Fong didn't immediately reply. She wrote something and removed the paper in front of her onto another pile, and took another one from another pile.

"It wouldn't have been this much hadn't that kid decided to skip work", she muttered angrily.

"Ah, well, it's your own fault to allow the vice captains to do what they wish."

"Honestly I wouldn't have in the first place. If it were not for the high body count..."

The cat was now on Soi Fong's head, who quickly threw her away.

"What if the body count was high? Is it a trouble?" Yoruichi grumbled, pacing around Soi Fong's chair.

Soi Fong glared at her, not for her words but for the irritation of being jumped on the head again.

"It's supposedly unnerving", the captain remarked dryly, "the vice captains' spirit is falling dismally."

"And that's enough reason to loosen the grip?" Yoruichi eyed Soi Fong's head. Soi Fong did the same thing to Yoruichi.

"Everyone has softened, Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fong seethed, "but I won't if you keep teasing me."

"After all these years, I thought you would have at least changed", Yoruichi commented, "but apparently, you can't even relax for a bit."

"I have 'relaxed' enough."

Soi Fong stared at the piles as though the only thing she wanted right now was burning all of them to ash with her glare.

She sighed and settled for getting to the door instead.

"Yoruichi-sama, I need to check the school. Do you want to come?"

"Since I have nothing better to do..."

"Just don't jump on my head."

"Ah, you're no fun."

----------------

Shuuhei had had a bad feeling a minute ago. It now manifested in the form of Hitsugaya, who cleared his throat loudly.

"I wish", he said coldly, "you could all understand that the freedom we give you isn't meant to be like this."

"We have finished what we should do, Hitsugaya-taichou", Hinamori said boldly, unnerved, "and we are still within the 'curfew' you set us."

"Regardless", Hitsugaya persisted, "this kind of behavior is acceptable at first, and despicable if prolonged. Matsumoto."

Rangiku sighed dejectedly. "You sure know how to spoil the fun."

"Hinamori-fukutaichou", the tenth captain addressed the said girl, "you are currently the first authority of your division. You should mind that."

"Obviously you know much more about it, don't you?" Hinamori scoffed.

Shuuhei looked panickedly at both of them as they exchanged glares.

"Okay, okay, we understand. We'll return right away, right?" He said menacingly to the others, daring them to go against him.

"No prob", Iba shrugged.

Hitsugaya averted Hinamori's glare. "Matsumoto."

"Yes, taichou..."

The fifth division vice captain was still staring angrily at the door before storming after them.

"Are they always like that?" Matsuda asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

"No...But you see, newbie, a lot of things change after last year."

"Too much", Shuuhei agreed, "Especially Hinamori-san. She is definitely not the same."

"If you're wondering how different things are", Isane said, seeing Matsuda's worried face, "Let's say that everyone's more relaxed and serious at the same time."

Matsuda made a face. "How?"

"Why, Hinamori-san's an example. Your captain's another thing. Hey, I am."

Matsuda looked confusedly at Shuuhei.

"Where have you been the last one year?" Was the response he got.

"In the academy..."

"Oh. I forgot. Lucky you."

--------------------

"Taichou? I know you're angry or whatever--"

"Matsumoto, when I clearly said I wanted you to come straight to the office after meeting and you deliberately forgot about it, should I not be?"

"Deal with me later. What about Hinamori?"

She could see Hitsugaya's shoulders tensed. She had to pick her words carefully now.

"What about her?"

"She's your friend. Should you be that cold to her?" Rangiku secretly prayed this was one of the days when Hitsugaya was considerably softer.

Hitsugaya stopped walking and turned around sharply, nearly knocking into Rangiku's front.

"Is that a reason to allow such behaviors, especially at times like this?" His tone was as cold as Hyourinmaru. Rangiku's hopes were thoroughly dashed.

"Don't you see taichou? She **needs **you at times like this!" Rangiku said exasperatedly.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou is more than capable of taking care of herself", Hitsugaya turned around, walking even faster. "That is no longer of my concern."

Rangiku ran a hand on her hair, a habit she often did when she didn't want to express her frustration in words. She jogged after him.

--------------

Two grave markers stood side by side. They were the only ones on that hill.

And in front of them, the frequently visiting Komamura Sajin was once again there, sitting as usual in front of them. His beast-like face was once again filled with sorrow.

"In the end, we still failed to open his eyes", Shuuhei muttered, coming up from the side.

Komamura didn't even have to turn around.

They passed the moments in silence, watching memories dancing in their heads.

"He was already blind from the beginning", Komamura grunted, "I was foolish to think of it otherwise."

Shuuhei shook his head. "At first I thought he was a blind man with an ability to look beyond appearances. Apparently, we are both wrong on that."

Komamura nodded. "He was truly the only man able to see beyond what I look like. But he failed to see the truth with his 'eyes'."

"Tell me, Hisagi-san, what is the world's truth?"

Shuuhei was completely surprised by the random question. He grimaced.

"Definitely not what Tousen defined."

"Yes...that would be blind."

---------------

The door creaked slightly with one eye visible through the gap. It creaked again, and this time the whole body slipped through soundlessly.

"You are late again, Isane."

Isane shuddered. She quickly bowed to her captain.

"My apologies, taichou. I was distracted."

"As it seems to be a habit lately." Unohana showed neither anger nor smile. It was a trait Isane often cursed.

"I am terribly sorry, taichou. I-I haven't been able to control myself lately", she hoped it would kept Unohana from saying anything else.

"Isane, you are the vice captain of this division", Unohana said firmly, "You should know how our division is as a result of the events one year ago. You should have known that you ought to set examples for the new members."

Isane winced visibly. "I'm really sorry."

Unohana gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then you won't repeat it again. It is a bad habit to drown your sorrows in alcohol."

"You know?" She shouldn't be surprised, but she did anyway.

"The captains have made a unanimous agreement to tolerate most of the actions the vice captains do", Unohana's lips curled, "coming a bit late after their meeting being one of them."

Isane was frozen.

"Sit down, Isane. We have a lot of work to do."

"H-Hai, taichou."

----------------

"Don't you hear it? A captain's coming!" Akira said, excited.

"Which one? Is it the captain of the eleventh?" Ryu abandoned his banter with Murasaki and turned to his glasses-wearing friend instead.

"Nah, not him, I think", Akira said, fixing his glasses.

"But, why would any of them be in here?" Mika mused.

"They probably just want to observe possible recruits", Idaten muttered.

"Yeah, probably to pick you anyway. Maybe the rest of us will be left out seeing as how we failed that Hollow raid test." Ryu slumped in his chair.

"You don't have to say that again..." Mika agreed, also looking dejected.

"Especially in front of a bed-ridden man", Akira said mischievously.

"All right, enough picking on me..."

"I think we should give Murasaki some time to rest", Idaten said firmly. They obeyed her and left Murasaki with his bed.

"Murasaki--"

"Oh, stuff it. It was our fault to be running off like that", the sick man grumbled.

"If I had gotten there faster--"

"Sheesh! Who can be faster than you? Not even any teacher here can be that fast!"

"That's exaggerating..."

"The point is, you have saved my life and forgiven my stupidity, so spare my pride. Okay?" He grinned.

"If you insist", she said calmly, though her eyes showed relief. "Get well soon."

"I will."

"..."

"Gone already? What a speed demon...I swear...and it's just her second year too...but acquiring shikai...and those high level kidous...although her face sure is odd, almost like a Hollow..." He propped his pillow and laid his head on it.

"Murasaki, are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Gyaa! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry, but I overheard your rants--"

"Ah, get out already."

------------

The shinigami in training's had been having fun before, Yoruichi could tell, but as soon as they arrived in that school...

"Seems like someone has pressed the stop button", the cat muttered.

"The what?" Soi Fong said absently, staring at some frightened freshmen.

"Oh. It's just a living world thing." Apparently, the woman next to her was the button. "Soi Fong, stop scowling at them. And conceal your reiatsu."

"Yoruichi-sama, I don't. I have concealed my pressure, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh...your robe?"

Soi Fong snorted. "If this is how they act right now, then they won't survive later on."

"But if you're here for surveillance shouldn't you be inconspicuous?" Yoruichi asked, concerned if her former subordinate had forgotten all her trainings.

Soi Fong opened her mouth, but closed it again. She picked the cat without warning and stepped into a shady place under a tree.

"You don't need to tell us how much you want to join his division...it's easy. Just narrowly pass your final exam--"

"What? Don't be kidding! The eleventh division is the strongest--"

"And the stupidest, I heard", Akira said flatly.

"You two, that's not important. Say, why's everyone so quiet?" Mika asked, seeing all the frozen students.

"They're probably acting nice to show a good first impression. Wimps", Ryu said haughtily.

Yoruichi--probably Soi Fong too, judging from her deep frown--had her eyes on a particularly familiar woman. Except for the solid white half-face mask with a gap preserved for the mouth, Yoruichi could swear she had seen her somewhere else before, albeit she was sure the mask hadn't been there in the first place. Then when the cat saw the scar which neatly divided the watched's face into two, she just had to blink twice. It would be ridiculous to see a ghost in a Soul Society when the viewer was already one technically speaking.

Yoruichi turned to Soi Fong, demanding explanations. She got none since Soi Fong was apparently deep in thoughts.

The group was still trading banters, oblivious to two set of eyes watching them and nearly eyes in that place staring frightfully at one particular tree.

"When will you be? Probably the weak fourth division", Ryu taunted.

"Hey! I can fight, you know!" Akira retorted, his face reddening.

"That's why you'll end there. Because you can only fight half as good as I am", Ryu scoffed.

"You two! Idaten-san, please, say something?" Mika looked hopefully at her.

"Kusanagi, you're still here?" Akira said, mildly surprised. "I guess I can never really tell if you're here or not. What are you staring at?"

For Idaten's red eyes had been trained onto the very same tree and exchanging glances with another pair of eyes.

"Soi Fong-taichou", she muttered.

"Who!" Her three friends yelled simultaneously.

The said woman stepped out of the shadow. Mika gave panicked look at everything but her.

"K-Konnichiwa", Akira stuttered, while Ryu just nodded nervously. Idaten apprehensively kept her eyes on the two unusual visitors of the court.

Soi Fong ignored all of them. Her expression was unreadable as usual, but her eyes told many things, including disbelief, anger, and sorrow.

"What are you?" She demanded suddenly, her tone fierce.

The trio flinched. Idaten merely frowned. The question was utterly rude and uncalled for, not to mention completely random for a person she had just met.

Unless...

"What do you know about me?" She countered, as polite as possible.

Yoruichi nudged Soi Fong unnoticeably. "Now is not the time."

The bell rang, signaling the end of break time. All students in that place (for the first time in their life) gladly ran into their classes, including Idaten's three escorts (Ryu had to drag Mika).

Soi Fong's jaws tightened, and somehow Idaten felt something bad was bound to happen.

"We'll meet again", the short captain said curtly.

And the strange visitors were gone.

Idaten sighed. As much as she was glad to find a likely hint about her past, it was the opposite of comforting.

She drifted to her next class, not caring about being late at all.

She didn't need to. In a few uses of shunpo she was already there before the teacher, with many students complaining out loud how badly she startled them and three of them looking at her all of the time.


	2. Into the Tiger's Lair

"_Crazy, cold-hearted, amnesiac, authoritative little--"_

_Ryu_

"Why", Yoruichi scolded impatiently, "are you always as careless as ever?"

Soi Fong glared. "You've seen it. It's impossible, unless she's a Hollow."

"Ah, well, the mask is suspicious. I didn't sense anything Hollow-like, though."

Soi Fong snorted incredulously. "How could you sense anything from something undetectable?"

"Well, if you insist, I managed to get", Yoruichi held out her paw impressively, "this."

Soi Fong bent forward, squinting. "Is that--?"

"A strand of hair. I bet Kurotsuchi can make something out of it. Even Urahara could come close to identifying a soul by its piece."

--------------

Renji had noticed it in his first day as the captain of the Eleventh Division. He had seen the stark difference when he had first moved from here to the Sixth Division, but now he saw it from the 'captain's angle. The eleventh division was a mess. No one had bothered to sort any papers at all. Any paper could be anywhere, from Yachiru's lollipop end to Yumichika's toilet paper. Even the papers that were stacked in the office were not neat at all; all sorts of papers were mixed together. His first real work as a captain had been to sort all of those papers, some of them dating back to hundreds of years ago. Renji wasn't a neat sort of person in the beginning; at other situations it might be fine for him to leave it be; but after working with Byakuya he had found it very difficult to work under the Eleventh Division's centuries of tradition. On top of that, Yachiru was no help at all.

Yachiru hadn't been herself ever since the events of Arrancar's raid on Soul Society. Renji couldn't blame her. After all, she lost Zaraki, her 'father' and the only person important for her. Ever since that day, she had suddenly become melancholy, abandoning half of her sanguine childishness. Sometimes Renji wondered how she could survive sulking like that. If he wasn't mistaken--as insensitive as he was sometimes, he knew this was mostly true--she had stepped into the age of angst and over-emotional bursts. Very much alike Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a human high school student, the ryoka who had caused so much damage, the vaizard who in the end had helped them destroying Arrancar, and the boy who was currently Rukia's top concern. He was also a rival to Renji in so many ways he couldn't say to much positive things about him before saying the negative sides of him. True, a part of him was glad Ichigo had quit being a shinigami and thus wouldn't meet Rukia so often now. Another part of him was very irked at how much Rukia concerned about him so much he just wanted to kick the orange-haired boy and yelled at him to return to his old self so that Rukia wouldn't frown so much.

He had often thought of Ichigo as a very foolish, emotion-driven, regular human who ironically had a very high spiritual density, but didn't seem to deserve it anyway. What was the use of having such powers if the only thing he did with it was blaming it for everything that had happened on his girl friend? The last time Renji saw him, he was something akin to zombies, only that he could talk straight. Renji had participated in Rukia's attempt on reviving him at first, then he soon abandoned him. He knew futility when he saw one. Unfortunately, Rukia had threatened not to persuade her out of it. He was jealous, very much so, on how endeavoring Rukia was on Ichigo. He often wished it was him who received her care, instead of his rival.

Hinamori and angst weren't something that could be in the same sentence. At least everyone used to think of that. Like so many other novelties, she had changed, thanks to Aizen's deceit. She refused to trust anyone for anything, not even Hitsugaya. According to Kira, Hinamori had somehow attained a cold and cynical personality, almost the exact opposite of the old one. Renji had scoffed Kira on how a person could change that much, but he could see it as clear as he could see her previous kindness: it was truly her.

He could curse Aizen all he wanted for bringing so many sorrows and changes--undesirable changes--in their lives. Yachiru, however, chose that moment to enter their office.

"You're back", Renji greeted her.

Yachiru nodded lightly, walking to her chair. She stared at him, stared at the chair, and sat on it.

Renji mentally shrugged, returning to his work. He had been used to working alone in that office.

"Ken-chan used to read me aloud his crossword quizzes", she said wistfully.

"Hmm--huh?" Renji stopped writing. He took two seconds to replay Yachiru's words and fully grasped them.

"Yeah. He'd then ask me what the answer could be." She giggled slightly. "We used to make up these really weird answers." She pouted again.

Renji's hand became gradually slower. He scratched his head when it stopped.

"Do you want to do that now, Yachiru?" He offered carefully.

Yachiru smiled. "Yeah."

"But I won't be able to be as funny as Zaraki-taichou", he murmured.

"Doesn't matter. Ken-chan was never too good in answering them", Yachiru sighed. "I miss him, Ren-kun."

"We all do, Yachiru", he didn't dare to question how much of that statement was true. "But that's why we have to go along, you know? So that he won't be too worried about us."

Yachiru grinned. "Ken-chan died happy. Ken-chan won't have any regrets."

Renji had always admired how much Yachiru gave her all for Zaraki.

He didn't like the fact that she was so devoted to Zaraki Kenpachi.

--------------

"Kotsubaki Sentarou reporting for duty, sir!"

"Ah, you're early", Ukitake remarked, surprised.

"Yessir. I couldn't bear to let you working alone so I came back as soon as the meeting was over", Sentarou said--shouted--in his usual enthusiastic manner.

"I don't mind, actually. I know that the vice captains always have their special party after the meeting anyway. Won't you miss all the fun then?"

"No, sir. It is my utmost desire as the bearer of Kiyone's last wish to always be by your side", Sentarou uttered, a bit softer than usual.

Ukitake shook his head. "I don't deserve your loyalty", he muttered,"I always let my subordinates dying."

"Definitely not, taichou", the vice captain was aghast; "We all take our pride in serving you! It is the thing we want the most, your safety!"

"Sentarou--"

"Regardless of what taichou said", Sentarou ignored him, "I will carry the spirit of Kaien-dono and Kiyone to keep you from harm."

Ukitake ran a hand through his hair. "That is exactly what I'm worried of the most."

"Uhh..."

"Never mind. Let's just inspect our division, shall we?"

Sentarou and Ukitake trotted to the training grounds.

------------

"Finally! I thought he was going to talk on and on forever!" Ryu declared.

"Really? You seemed to be enjoying your extra nap time", Akira retorted.

"That was all his lectures worth for! Sleeping", Ryu said hotly, "and besides, it's not like we're going to need that so called history of Soul Society anyway!"

Akira stared at him, opened his mouth to reply, then shook his head and said nothing. "It's not like the future member of the eleventh division can understand any of it."

"Four eyes, you're definitely in for a lot of trouble", Ryu said irritably, touching his zanpakuto.

"Some times", Mika droned, "I wonder if you two can even talk about something important at all."

"Well he started it!"

Akira shook his head again. "You're right. We should probably just worry about the loads of homework we have."

"Do you have to spoil all of the fun?" Grumbled Ryu.

Regardless, he too took out books and began writing, albeit with minor complains now and then.

As they made progress, Akira noticed that Mika often stole glances at Idaten, whose work was lying open on the table, all done. The owner was currently staring at her zanpakuto--something akin to Chinese sabers--, stroking it absently.

And so the other woman finally gathered all her courage to ask, "What happened, Idaten-san?"

Idaten was mute, lost in her own world. Ryu motioned his index finger spinning near his temple.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right. It can't be just 'nothing' when a captain asked you that entire question", Ryu scoffed, "I mean, it's like she knew you!"

"Wait, that's not what you think it's all about, is it?" Akira deduced carefully.

"...Maybe. I don't know", Idaten murmured more to herself than to them.

"If you think that way, could it be that this is the answer you've been looking all along?" Mika said excitedly.

Idaten nodded slowly. That nod was not with certainty, Akira knew from spending two years with her.

"But..." He lured for her real thoughts.

Idaten didn't answer immediately.

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"As familiar as they seem to be", Idaten answered slowly, "The way they address me...it's as though I have done something gravely offending in the past."

"Then she would have had kill you by now", Ryu grunted impatiently, "That's the Second Division's captain we're talking about! She's never known for being nice!"

"Or that I was supposed to be dead", Idaten calmly continued.

"...No way."

"But you're alive!" Mika responded impulsively.

"It shouldn't have been your concern in the first place", Idaten said firmly, "You may return to your work. Good evening."

She packed her stuffs and left.

Ryu muttered incoherently under his breath.

"What's that?" Akira frowned, scratching his wrong answer.

"Crazy, cold-hearted, amnesiac, authoritative little--"

"Ryu!" Mika scolded him.

"You forgot very powerful, captain-like..." Akira trailed off.

"What, you think so too?" Ryu widened his eyes.

"Think what?" Mika asked anxiously.

"It's crazy...but don't you think she's to powerful for a soon-to-be shinigami?" Akira mused.

"And you're saying that..."

"...What if she's a captain under disguise? Or worse, an amnesiac Arrancar!"

"Ryu! That's too--" Mika said, horrified by the thought.

"Possibly", Akira agreed, "There's the suspicious white mask after all."

"But...Idaten-san...She wouldn't...She saved our lives, remember?" Mika defended.

"I've told you it's crazy", Akira muttered.

It was a very tense moment when they all thought of how true the theory could be.

Ryu shrugged. "It's just a crazy theory."

"Very", Akira agreed.

Nevertheless, the theory had had quite the impact on them.

---------------

Night had fallen, and the moon had replaced sun as a source of light. That night, the moon was especially bright. Idaten was never poetic, but there was something that was very aesthetic in that scene, what with the bright full moon and the two figures from noon in front of her. It was not in her nature to stay up late and admire the night, but the presence of Soi Fong had been quite alarming, and it was more than enough to summon her to the court yard. Right at her arrival, she noticed that the cat was now a dark-skinned woman, a stark contrast to the pale one next to her. Idaten knew right away, they were the answer, she was just anxious on how they could be it.

"Soi Fong-taichou", she greeted cautiously, creating a sense of deja vu.

"Kusanagi Idaten", Soi Fong replied, "We meet again."

"Do you know why we are here?" Yoruichi asked. There was a strange glint in her eyes, like she was amused of something.

"I would not dare to presume so much", Idaten politely replied. The glint intensified.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Soi Fong asked sharply, observing her every movement.

"I only remember my two years in the academy", Idaten answered honestly. Obviously, the captain had done her research, and it secretly agitated the both of them.

"The school's record says that you always get the highest mark in every test they subject you to", Yoruichi spoke, hiding her amusement, "And they especially noted how you could 'succeed in every first attempt as thought she has done it times and times before'."

When no one spoke again, Yoruichi carried on impatiently,"Well, no guesses? What about the mask, then?"

"I have no memory whatsoever about it", was the truthful reply. Somehow, Soi Fong's body language said that they didn't know either.

"Have you attained Bankai?" The captain hissed.

And somehow, the slow pace of their conversation must have agitated her even more.

"Yes." Idaten scowled inwardly. As inappropriate as it was to be disrespectful towards a captain, she was also getting impatient at their attempt in hiding what she wanted to know.

"Anyway, we're here to offer something", Yoruichi said, giving Soi Fong a particularly scolding glance.

"As you should have known", she continued, "You are actually capable of being a captain."

When nothing answered Yoruichi ploughed on. "And since Gotei 13 is in need of one captain as of now--"

"--How did you choose me?"

"...Pardon?"

"This is random", Idaten said sharply, "too random for someone who you have just met today. Whatever conspiracy that you have in your mind right now--"

"The only conspiracy we're having", Soi Fong interjected smoothly, Suzumebachi on Idaten's throat, "Is if you continue being smart-mouthed."

Idaten said nothing, feeling the cold sensation of the short zanpakuto a few millimeters from taking her life. Even though Soi Fong leaked no excessive reiatsu, her blood had momentarily felt like it was rushing down from her head.

Yoruichi glared at Soi Fong briefly. "There is no conspiracy", she said softly, "we're just offering a win/win solution for all of us."

"How so?" Idaten asked boldly, her hand drifting to her right hip. Soi Fong noticed that, but apparently she chose to ignore it since she sheathed her own blade.

"Naturally, every newbie would be thrilled to be offered the highest position before they even graduated." Soi Fong said acerbically, "Apparently you're in no way natural or normal."

"I'm not so **thrilled** about anything that's lurking behind that kind of deal", Idaten said stubbornly.

Yoruichi sighed. "Look, we noticed how you were there this afternoon but possessed no apparent reiatsu, alright? Then we checked with the school and a few teachers, and they all said the same thing. You deserve it."

Idaten stared numbly at both of them. "You're just going to hand a position that important to a random Mary Sue?"

"You're really getting on my nerves", Soi Fong warned, right hand twitching.

"We'd hate to see a great potential wasted", Yoruichi shrugged.

They knew something. They definitely knew something about her that she didn't know. It was infuriating how someone else could know her better than she knew herself.

"This offer has an expiration date", Soi Fong snapped, "If you're interested, come to the fourth division main office at Saturday noon. Good night."

She vanished.

"Just think about it", Yoruichi suggested before disappearing in a similar manner.

There was no doubt Idaten would be thinking about it every second.

-------------

"Let's see...According to this letter, the shinigami entry exam should be at...Saturday noon! That's only a few days!" Ryu shouted.

Akira fixed his glasses irritably. "If you had paid any attention at all", he droned, "You would have noticed that all the teachers have been crazy on us for months."

"That's because I don't need to pay attention", Ryu said, tilting his head up, "because I will pass with flying colors without much effort."

"I doubt it", said a bandaged Murasaki, "This entry exam means the **final** exam. They're usually more than difficult." He smirked. "Or, if you're trying to get into the eleventh division, then you don't have to study at all."

"You too?" Ryu growled. "What is it with that? The eleventh division is by no way full of stupid heads! They just don't need brain that much!"

"Actually, I heard they always have the lowest entry score", Akira scoffed.

"At least they're strong! They don't need poor excuse of helpers like kidou!" Ryu spat.

"Kidou, Ryu", Murasaki droned, mimicking on of the teachers' accent, "Can be more powerful than a single zanpakuto. Of course", he used his normal voice, "that's for people who are willing to admit that they are incapable of using kidou."

"Nnggh", Mika massaged her temples, "Why are boys always debating about stupid nonsense like this?" She read her letter instead, stating about all the rules and laws of the entry exam.

"You know, I notice that only those who get this are allowed to take the exam", Mika said, ignoring and being ignored by the boys, "Even a few sixth years still have to stay longer. I'm glad none of us does."

"Now that you mention it", Murasaki said, tired of arguing with Ryu, "Where's yours, Kusanagi?"

"...Doesn't matter", Idaten answered distractedly.

"What? How come you don't have it?" Akira asked incredulously, "You're, like, the best student of the class!"

"...I won't need it anyway", Idaten mumbled, a little above whisper.

"What do you mean you won't need it?" Ryu said impatiently as he thought that his theory of her craziness was finally proven. "Isn't that why you're in this school all along? To become a shinigami?"

Idaten exhaled. "That is the bonus. I just want to know who I am."

"And staying here would give any clue about that?" Murasaki arched an eyebrow.

"How would it happen?" Idaten echoed. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Ryu yelled exasperatedly, causing a few passerbies to stare, and later whispered while pointing at him.

"It's something radical and unbelievable", Idaten clued, "I will tell you once I'm done with it." She was sincere. Ryu rolled his eyes dejectedly.

"Whatever. You're a real weirdo, you know?"

"I know."

Akira pushed his glasses back. "You're trying to be a captain", he said casually.

The effect was not so casual.

"Say what!"

"This is one of the reason I didn't tell you", Idaten mumbled.

"Are you crazy?"

"Even you can't be **that **strong!"

"Idaten-san, what have they threatened you with?"

Idaten raised one eyebrow. "What's so bad with trying?"

"No shinigami could do that! You have only studied for two years!" Ryu reasoned.

"Once you're a captain, your life is reduced to your office and the pile of papers!" Murasaki supplied.

"Being a captain is dangerous!" Mika said.

"Overreacting", Akira scoffed. He turned to Idaten. "How do you plan on doing so?"

"Soi Fong-taichou asked me to come to the Fourth Division this Saturday", she informed them, and "I think there will be a test."

"But still...this is just too crazy!" Ryu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Or you're just jealous", Murasaki retorted.

"Who won't be? What kind of rookie would get a position that high and that soon anyway?" Ryu shot back.

"That's enough. This is my choice. None of you shall say anything about it", Idaten said with an authoritative air. And it was enough for everyone to obey her.

Idaten sighed. They were nice friends, she appreciated that, but sometimes they were just too loud for their own good.

--------------

She had spent every single minute when her mind wasn't needed much to think about their midnight meeting, and especially about the deal she was about to cut.

And she decided to try it out, without knowing exactly why she took it.

The Fourth Division main office had suddenly had a distinct aura of ominousity.


	3. Into the Tiger's Lair 2

_**Into the Tiger's Lair 2 : What the Rabbit Finds**_

"_I must apologize, I haven't been able to clean this place up for a week."_

_Unohana Retsu_

Clanking noises. Shouting voices. Loud cursing.

In the middle of it all, Yamada Hanatarou was doing his best not to get himself killed by an Eleventh Division twelfth seat. Other Fourth Division members were simply getting out of the line of fire; some of them were nice enough to call Unohana.

"Whaddaya mean yer sorry, ye punk?"

"I-I meant it as I said. I am truly sorry!" Hanatarou apologized frantically, bowing his head as deep as his spine would allow him.

The twelfth seat snorted. "I woulda known a sorry when I see one! Ye did it on purpose, Fourth Division weakling punk!"

Hanatarou winced. "But I truly am sorry! I didn't see you coming!"

He was roughly yanked by his collar. The next thing he knew, his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and the air in front of him smelt as bad as the deepest part of the sewer. If he had been shuddering terribly before, now he looked like he had been in the South Pole for a long time.

"Don'tcha know yer not supposed ta mess with me?" A few drops of water touched Hanatarou's face.

Several of his friends shrieked. Hanatarou could only gulp and shut his eyes. The twelfth seat reached for his zanpakuto.

Surprisingly, he was dropped to the ground. Hanatarou opened his eyes with a yell, which was drowned by the bully's louder voice.

"Who dares touch me?" He bellowed angrily.

Hanatarou, although still terribly shocked, took that moment to crawl backwards. The bully was now holding another shinigami in his hands. Despite still being stupefied, Hanatarou could note how odd that shinigami was, with medium length black and white hair that was styled like folding fingers, a white half-face mask (he had to remind himself that an Arrancar wouldn't just stroll into Seiretei like that), and a zanpakuto whose hilt stuck out from the right hip and the tip from the left shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" Now that he thought about it, it was her tone that was even more than odd. It was surprisingly calm, as though the Eleventh Division member was just commenting about the weather.

"Ya hear me, ya sniveling Fourth Division punk! I'll teach you an' yer mate a lesson!" He roared in her face.

Idaten grabbed his wrists. "First of all, you need to fix your language so that I can properly understand what you're trying to say. Secondly..."

Her grip tightened, and the wrists owner cursed. She swung her legs forward straight into his gut. He was hurled back by the force, with Idaten landing nimbly at where she stood now.

"...I'm not from the Fourth Division. Are you alright?"

Hanatarou couldn't answer. His heart was still beating as fast as a dog's, and now there were loud footsteps approaching.

"What's going on in here?" It was Isane's, who came as soon as someone told her of the trouble.

"H-He threatened Hanatarou!" Said a timid shinigami, pointing at the Eleventh Division member, who groaned and muttered more curses.

Isane clenched her teeth. She marched up the man and uttered, "As long as you are in the Fourth Division grounds, you are under our rules! Do you understand?"

The man sneered. "And what rules is that? Huh? That yer allowed to just stroll into here just like that?"

"What are you--" Isane trailed off, seeing Idaten. She regained her composure and retorted, "You are still not allowed to create a commotion here! Unless you are here for something important, get out!"

"Tch! Weaklings! Think yer be so high an' mighty once I beat ya?" He scoffed, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"I'm afraid battles are strictly forbidden in the Fourth Division", said a voice, yet again interrupting. And this time, the Eleventh Division twelfth seat deflated.

Unohana walked casually to them, with her usual dignified aura. "Not, unless you want a special treatment from us."

The twelfth seat opened his mouth stupidly, closed it, opened it again, and this time shut it for good. Unohana nodded. "If there is nothing else that you would like to do, please do not disturb our activities."

"Yes, taichou", he muttered, running off in a manner that would get him a week full of mocking from his comrades.

"Are you alright, Isane, Hanatarou?" Unohana inquired, turning at them respectively.

Hanatarou, who was on his feet and was dusting himself, answered weakly, "I am alright, taichou." His trembling hands picked up his tools. He muttered something about cleaning a division's toilet and left.

"Thank you", Isane bowed.

Unohana shook her head. "Next time, don't fight fire with fire."

"I will remember that", Isane uttered. She stayed by Unohana's side, though.

"The rest of you, you may go back to your works."

The onlookers shuffled back to whatever they had been doing.

"Isane, would you mind checking Kyouraku-taichou for me?" Unohana asked her vice captain.

"But, I thought you said--" Isane was nonplussed.

"Please", Unohana stressed. Isane's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes!" Isane half-ran into the infirmary.

Finally, Unohana turned to Idaten. "Would you mind if we go into my office?"

"Not at all."

As Idaten followed Unohana to the office, she couldn't help but feeling she was entering the tiger's lair.

--------------

"Ah, Kotetsu-fukutaichou! How nice of you to visit me!"

Normally, Isane would have face palmed had it not been for the fact that she was facing a captain.

"Yes, Kyouraku-taichou", she was relieved she had used her normal tone, "I am here to check on your conditions."

Kyouraku waved dismissively. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I shouldn't be here in the first place. Oh, have you seen Nanao-chan?"

"No, I haven't."

She moved closer to examine him, cautiously kept an eye on his hands. Apparently, there was nothing wrong with Kyouraku.

"Since nothing is wrong, can I go home now?" Kyouraku asked.

"We still need to check in case there are other...complications." Of course, she didn't need to tell him she was only there as a reason for Unohana to be alone with Idaten. Nor did she need to tell him that Nanao specifically requested that he was put into the infirmary after a minor incident.

"Oh...I see", he was thoroughly crestfallen, and for a while Isane felt guilty.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Ise-san that you wanted to see her", she suggested.

Kyouraku brightened, even grinned. "That would be nice. Thank you, Kotetsu-kun!"

_Ise-san wouldn't like that._

"You're welcome, taichou."

_As long as you keep your hands off me._

---------------

The Fourth Division main office was what anyone would have expected from the medical team: a very neat and fresh-looking office where everything was meant to be effective and efficient. It was almost the exact opposite of the Eleventh Division's legendary reputation.

"I must apologize, I haven't been able to clean this place up for a week", Unohana said as though reading Idaten's mind.

Which made Idaten wondered greatly how 'neat' would be defined by Unohana.

"I don't mind", Idaten shrugged, "This is the neatest place I've ever been to."

"Are you sure?" The tone wasn't teasing, it wasn't smug either, it was...knowing.

"As long as I can remember...and that's not much", Idaten admitted.

Unohana smiled. Even from the first sight of the healer, Idaten had known she was a wise woman who knew more than what she let out. And yet, she knew Unohana was completely trustworthy. Thus, the smile was mysterious yet not offending.

"Have a seat then", she gestured to the chair opposite--judging from the pile of papers--the captain's table. The table also had a teapot and two cups on it.

Idaten obeyed, silently thinking about what would happen next. Unohana sat in front of her. Her expression was once again resembling the calm yet strong ocean.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Unohana poured the tea for the both of them. Idaten watched the cup intently. Unohana observed her interviewee closely. It went on for a couple of seconds. Finally, Idaten took the cup and sipped the hot tea slowly. And ,if it wasn't just her imagination, an odd glint showed in Unohana's eyes, but when she wanted to confirm it, it was gone.

"I'd like to first thank you about what you did for Hanatarou", Unohana said, breaking the silence.

"It was nothing, really", Idaten answered honestly, "I didn't see that Eleventh Division man. It was just that someone ran into me, and in turn I ran into him, that's all."

"Nevertheless, you've helped. I am grateful", Unohana replied kindly. Silence passed again. Idaten took her second sip, again watched by Unohana.

"I assume you must have known why you are here?" Again, Unohana had that weird knowing look on her face, only she seemed to be holding back something.

"Yes. I am here for the Taishu test", Idaten replied cautiously.

Unohana nodded. "Soi Fong-taichou has informed a little about you. You are apparently in search of your memory."

"Yes." Either she was very obvious in showing that, or...

"Now, if I may ask, is that why you want to be a captain?"

Idaten didn't answer directly. "That's half of the reason."

"And the other half would be?"

"It will be ridiculous if someone's capable of being a captain, offered the chance, and yet still refuses it", Idaten uttered, mildly surprised by the words coming out of her mouth, and yet not fearing the effects.

"Ah...Do you think that you can do it then? Being a captain, that is?" Unohana had dispensed with her smile since the interview began, but now a ghost of a smirk returned.

"...I do feel like I'm walking into a certain tiger's lair, if you don't mind the figure", Idaten answered boldly.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact, I'd like to know precisely why you'd think so." The smirk--if it was there at all from the beginning--was gone. Unohana's gaze met her guest's eyes seriously, observing every change in them.

Idaten looked down, frowning, not out of annoyance but in thought. "I still think that it is suspicious", she spoke slowly, and "that something this important is given to me, when I don't even know who I am, out of a sudden. Also, I know that a captain's job isn't something a new shinigami can do." She looked up and saw Unohana's blank expression.

"I see...Perhaps you should know, that due to the recent events, Gotei 13 won't easily accept a new captain...even under normal circumstances we won't." For the first time, Unohana drank from her cup.

"I know. Isn't that why you mixed something into the tea?"

Idaten knew she marked the spot when Unohana's eyes showed surprise even though the face stayed calm.

"Why, is there any evidence that suggests it so?" Unohana challenged.

"Well, the tea cups were served for two...Even if you were expecting a visitor, normally there wouldn't be any cups on the table at all. And also, you didn't begin to ask me anything until I drank the tea", Idaten pointed out politely. She had watched the kind of strength Unohana possessed, and she wasn't intending to be on the receiving end of that.

"Perceptive", Unohana praised, not showing the slightest bit of annoyance, "And yet you still drank it?"

"You wouldn't poison me. I know I can trust you. And...I want to hear what I really think instead of what I convince myself to be thinking."

Unohana put a finger on her lips; a habit that showed her brain was ticking inside. She removed it when she said, "Even though the Shoujiki potion is supposed to rid the consumer of all fear, I think it will be better if we are truly meaning to be honest."

Idaten nodded in agreement, bracing herself for anything.

How much of your lifetime do you remember?"

"Two and a half years. I remembered somehow being there with a zanpakuto and this shinigami uniform. I didn't remember about anything else...and still don't until now", she added grimly. "Then a group of shinigami trainees found me during one of their trainings. They were a bit suspicious in the first place. They had suggested that I came directly to the Gotei 13 and see if they had any records of a shinigami missing in action. I declined. I thought that if I was indeed a shinigami, then it would be no use if I came back being one but didn't know how to do the job. I chose to enroll in the Academy instead. During all the training and education (a bit tedious, actually), I recognized all of them instantly...it was as though I have known them before. Well...apparently I have."

Unohana tapped her lips again. "The way you act around the captains--Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong-taichou and myself included--is quite unusual. In all honesty, only people who know how to deal with them--or maybe they're so ignorant they're bold--know how to retain their casualty around the captains. Especially." Unohana folded her fingers. "How or why to keep concealing reiatsu to the point that it's undetectable all of the time."

Idaten grimaced. "I've always felt like I can grasp my memories at times. But I can't. I've only seen things as familiar or is normal to my knowledge...when it shouldn't have. It almost as if something is blocking my mind...that I can't recall these memories, but they will spring out when I face something similar to them. About the concealing..."

"...My friends were--and still are--quite intimidated by that. Not only that, it attracted so many attentions to myself. I don't like attention. So I steeled myself to conceal my reiatsu...and my body remembered how to completely conceal reiatsu, as it seems."

Unohana rested her chin on her folded hands. "I see. If you do become a captain, are you sure you will be able to do it?"

Idaten stared, gathering determination. "There will definitely be many things that have to be learned as I go...I'm not exactly sure if that's alright or not."

"Kusanagi-san", Unohana smirked, "No one is ever truly ready or knowing what to do when they first become captains. They learn how to as they go. At least I know I do."

"I meant that I don't even have any experience as a vice-captain, which means that I don't have any experience in that position that high."

"Oh really? You know, Zaraki-taichou managed to pull out just fine...and everyone else still thinks it was a big mistake letting him into our ranks...Of course, we only did because he killed the captain before him...and he proved to be a valuable asset in our final battle", Unohana said gently. Idaten was quite surprised she could mention the former captain's name easily...then again; he was not exactly the most well-liked captain in Gotei 13.

"The point is, Kusanagi-san", and this time, her face was very serious, "Once you're truly determined, you will have to go through all that it takes. We will help you, I swear that, but it will take all your efforts and possibly, your everything. This is what this test is all about: to see if you have the proper integrity and intentions to become a captain. I must apologize for the use of the herb. It is required, as we would not dare to take another risk of letting someone dangerous into Gotei 13. Although", she paused slightly, "since you have figured that part out, I think I owe you something. You may ask any questions you want, while I am still under the herb's effect."

Idaten blinked. "You would do that?"

"Only one question. That should be enough, should it not?" Unohana's previously hardened expression melted back into her usual mild one.

Idaten nodded, considering the matter. Unohana waited patiently.

"Why is Soi Fong-taichou so intent on making a stranger like me a captain?"

Unohana smiled slightly. "Because she sees what I see in you: that you can do it. I do believe that she has another motive, it's most likely the same as what that I might have, but it is not in my position to reveal it."

She shut her eyes for a while. When Idaten didn't say anything, she spoke, "That is all I need to do. We shall contact you later for any developments."

"Thank you for your time, Unohana-taichou." Idaten rose from her seat, walking to the exit. Unohana remained seated, her eyes focusing on the retreating back.

"Kusanagi-san, don't you want to ask anything about your past?" The captain called suddenly.

Idaten stopped short before the door, turning around as she answered. "I don't like hearing about myself from other people."

For some reason, that made Unohana smiled rather widely. "But of course." She too got up and made to exit her office. "May I? I need to check on Kyouraku-taichou."

---------------------

Isane nearly ran into Nanao on her way to Unohana's office, due to the fact that her mind was filled with sheer irritation with, ironically, the person she met that day.

"Ise-san! Thank goodness!" She cried bluntly.

"Is there something wrong with Kyouraku-taichou?" Nanao asked quickly. She was definitely worried, a face she normally wouldn't show to her captain.

"Oh, not much. But I can't keep him in longer than now; there's nothing that requires his prolonged stay in here." Although Nanao could see that Isane was annoyed by her captain, she chose wisely not to say so.

"I see. I'm sorry for all the trouble." She paused, a thought occurred. "What did he do to you?"

"I'd rather not repeat it", Isane huffed. Nanao obeyed.

"Anyway, I'm here to escort him back to his office."

"Like I said, there's nothing wrong with him." Isane tilted her head sideways. "But why do you need him to stay here?"

Nanao, for some reasons Isane couldn't figure out, blushed. What Nanao was about to say Isane would never have known, for the door to Unohana's office suddenly opened, and out came Idaten and Unohana. Nanao's mouth dropped open, a sight that was rare to be seen from the librarian-like vice-captain. Unohana noticed this, and made a beeline for her.

"Is there something wrong, Ise-fukutaichou?" She inquired worriedly.

Nanao promptly closed her mouth, but continued to stare at Idaten, who noticed this and showed her uneasiness. Both Unohana and Isane followed Nanao's direction of stare, but only Unohana understood why.

"Are you here to see Kyouraku-taichou?" She asked urgently, placing a hand on Nanao's shoulder.

"Yes...but..."

"Then I'll take you there right away. Isane, come with me."

Unohana half-steered Nanao, who still stared in the same direction, to follow her, a nonplussed Isane right behind their heels, Idaten glanced at them, especially at Nanao.

A part of her wished she had asked Unohana directly who she was, rather than arrogantly trying to figure it out by herself.

-------------------

"How did it go, Idaten-san?"

"Did any of them try to kill you?"

"Did any of them have any clue of who you are?"

"How come you can come back in one piece?"

"Give her some space", Akira moaned, "You're suffocating her."

Although they didn't physically do so, they were circling Idaten, bombarding her with any questions popping into their minds. Idaten had first ignored them even though her blank face steadily added signs of annoyance on itself. At once they were silenced, continued to stare at her--_Did anyone put a 'stare at me' sign on my forehead?_--and kept showing signs of wanting to say something.

"There was nothing wrong. It was a simple interview, that's all", Idaten answered curtly once and for all, heading to her quarters.

The others glared at each other, as though blaming anyone but themselves for driving Idaten away.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Akira muttered in frustration. "What are you worked up about? She's Kusanagi! What can possibly happen to her?"

"Anything can happen to anyone", Murasaki replied gravely.

"Not. My. Point. You. Are. Irritating."

"Whatever you say, four eyes."

---------------------

It was night, and even though her roommates were already smitten in their dreams, Idaten couldn't even begin dreaming. Her mind was too much focused on the events of the noon...

...and that a cat suddenly popped its head on her window sill. A black cat that could conceal its reiatsu for all that matters.

"Hey, can I come in?" After all, there was only one talking black cat in the whole Soul Society. Idaten opened the window. The cat graciously hopped inside the room.

"Just call me Yoruichi-san or anything but Yoruichi-sama", the cat said, breaking the ice.

"Yoruichi-san", Idaten greeted slowly, "what brings you here?"

"This", Yoruichi waved her tail, which, now Idaten realized, had an enveloped tied to it, "And I want to talk to you for a minute--or more."

Idaten untied the envelope, then setting it aside. She gave Yoruichi full attention, and apparently Yoruichi was pleased by this.

"All right. It must be surprising for you that suddenly high-level shinigami's just popped into your life like this." Did the cat just smirk?

"Well, honestly, yes."

"Still suspicious?" The cat walked around her, her yellow eyes never leaving Idaten's.

"Yes. I still think that there is something behind this." The familiar penetrating eyes didn't shake her that much; it was more of the familiarity that was disturbing.

Yoruichi smirked (or probably that's what her human mouth would do). "Idaten, there will always be something behind everything. Everyone must have a motive in doing something; you know...it would be the greatest lie if anyone says they don't have any reasons behind their actions."

"I meant something that is not right", Idaten said boldly, a bit surprised they were already on first name basis.

"Hasn't Unohana told you anything yet? Maybe something non-verbally?"

Idaten sighed in defeat. "Alright, I get the feeling that I can trust you, all three of you. It's just that I can never be too sure in one thing."

"Which is why you are a bannougata by training", Yoruichi muttered.

"What? How do you know?"

"I **know**. Hey, I'm not the Commander of the Onmitsu Kidou for nothing."

Idaten said nothing, something that apparently annoyed the cat slightly.

"Have a confidence in yourself for once, okay? You're not doing anything wrong as far as I'm concerned, and the Gotei 13 really needs another head right now."

Unfortunately, Idaten decided to jump on that.

"Hang on. Why would the Commander of Onmitsu Kidou be interested in Gotei 13's problems?" She asked suspiciously.

Yoruichi grimaced. "Because like it or not, the people I care about the most are--and used to be--there."

Idaten raised an eyebrow. Yoruichi changed the subject.

"There seems to be a lot of people interested in your soon-to-be inauguration. Don't you want to ask them one by one?"

"Unohana-taichou said her motive was the same as Soi Fong-taichou's without explaining further of what that was."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Would it baffle you if I say that everyone has the same motive?"

"And that is?" Idaten frowned. Everyone? She wasn't sure if she could keep up with this 'I know about you better than you know about yourself' talks and stares.

"They need another head. It's not like you have anything against it. There's nothing wrong behind anything here--well except you, but we've covered that--"

"What about it?"

"I thought you didn't like hearing about yourself from other people", Yoruichi reminded teasingly.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Idaten asked tiredly.

The cat grinned. "It's late. We both need to get some rest."

She hopped onto the window sill.

"Goodnight, Idaten."

The cat vanished from view.

Idaten rubbed her forehead. Somehow, it was true that black cats brought bad luck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note : The kanji U in Unohana's name means rabbit, the fifth sign of the Chinese zodiac. Hence, the title of the chapter._

_Shoujiki : honesty_

_I think._


	4. Into the Tiger's Lair 3

**_Into the Tiger's Lair 3 : Warming Up_**

"_I know! Because the captains are the most ego-loaded freaks in Gotei 13 that it needs superb power to command them?"_

_Madarame Ikkaku_

Even people who hadn't known her for too long would have known what was wrong with Hinamori Momo. For those who had known her, it would be a great loss. The kind-hearted, peace-loving, and almost unfitting to be a vice captain had suddenly become someone who could match the job description of leading a squad of battling shinigami's. Instead of congratulating her, though, they wished she wouldn't change in the first place. This was odd, since sometimes Kira and Renji had said to her to be a bit more 'tough'. And when she did get tougher...

"Kira-san", Hinamori greeted monotonously. She didn't even look up nor admire the falling petals of the Kioku no Ki as usual.

Kira sighed wearily like he would do everyday and dropped to the ground, leaning his back to the same stem, but behind Hinamori's back. He opened his lunchbox uninterestedly--after all, he made his own lunch--, took out the chopsticks and waited for Hinamori to say anything. Since he got nothing, he pinned the chopsticks on a batch of nori and ate. He morosely reminded himself that Hinamori seemed to love having lunch in silence these days. He and Renji complied at first, thinking that she must have needed some time for her own thanks to Aizen. After a while, the still complied, but it was because Hinamori didn't want to reel back into her old self.

He had noticed the change, and it was unpleasant. It began when she stopped smiling, or doing so bitterly. He disregarded it at first; he had had problems himself. Then he had noticed that she had begun using more polite suffixes to their names. He was no longer 'Kira-kun' to her, and Renji was now 'Abarai-taichou'--the latter was not so problematic since the title was considerably one that required much respect. And then her tone had gotten flatter, losing her usual innocence. But most of all, and what bothered him the most, is that she now had scowls on her face so often not even the Eleventh Division grunts dared to shove her aside nowadays.

He hated it. He hated everything about the past three months' events. He hated Gin, for showing that smiling face and yet a dagger behind it all of the time. He hated Gin for being friendly and caring to him, and slowly having him under his control. He hated Gin for making him fight his own friends. He hated Gin for making him a part of his plans. He hated Aizen for devising all their devilish schemes. He hated Aizen for fooling everyone with his almost perfect kindness. He hated Aizen for deceiving the kind-hearted and innocent Hinamori into doing his biddings. He hated Aizen for making Hinamori working so hard to become his vice-captain, all because he could use his admiration. He hated Aizen, for making Hinamori admired him and stabbed her in the end.

Most of all, he hated himself for bending to Gin's will, to be completely unnoticing of what's going on, to be so weak he was to become a part of Aizen's plans in the first place. He often envied Renji, who despite ending up with the coldest captain Gotei 13 could possibly have, became stronger, and most importantly, didn't have his heart shattered by his superior.

This was probably why he only nodded when Renji greeted them in his white robe. Renji's face was showing some sort of disappointment, but Kira could care less. After all, this sort of things had become a daily habit.

"Hey there, Kira." Renji planted himself besides the same tree.

"Haven't you had a meeting last Wednesday? I thought it was just once a week", Kira mumbled.

"Yes, it's supposedly is", Renji huffed, opening his box, "but this one's emergency. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kira, your test is coming up."

Kira choked. "What test?"

"Taishu test, dummy. The second round?"

"Uh, Abarai, I've passed all three, you know", Kira said carefully, afraid that Renji had finally cracked up.

"Nah, you haven't", Renji said imperviously, "Besides, it's an order from Yamamoto-soutaichou. You, Hisagi-sempai, and that candidate for the Fifth captain...what's her name?"

"I don't know", Kira shrugged. At the same time (with a voice that drowned his), Hinamori yelled, "What did you say?"

Renji winced, mentally slapping himself. "The candidate for the Fifth captain--Oy, don't look at me like that (Hinamori glared at his as though it was his fault); I don't even know who she is...Okay, maybe I do." He added lamely when Hinamori continued staring at him.

"Who is it, then?" Hinamori seethed. Kira gulped.

"Some upstart fresh from the Academy...scratch that. She's not even graduated yet...Her name is Kusanagi Idaten, if that helps", Renji muttered helplessly, wishing he didn't have to be a big mouthed fool and spluttered the news.

"An upstart?" Hinamori growled incredulously. "How come someone like that can be a captain?"

"Ah, well, I think that's what the tests are for", Renji said, careful not to sound insulting at all.

Hinamori stared at the air in front of her, scowling so deeply Renji was beginning to think she would wrinkle before her time. When she didn't do anything else, he sighed and turned to Kira instead. "The test is on Wednesday, inside the Kuragi Woods. You're supposed to choose two other captains."

"Choose...what...why?" Kira countered bemusedly.

"Two captains", Renji repeated, "They just told me to tell you that. They didn't say what for...and honestly, I don't know. Soi Fong-taichou is a weirdo after all."

"S-Soi Fong-taichou?" Kira stuttered, various scared thoughts surfaced.

"Yes, that's right. She's the supervisor." Renji thumped Kira's back. "Good luck to you. Don't worry, every captains involved somehow."

"Eh, how?"

"I said, **somehow.**"

"Abarai-taichou", Hinamori said suddenly (both Kira and Renji jumped a bit, they had momentarily forgotten her existence), "Is there **anything** at all that makes her qualified for the test?"

Renji rubbed his chin, recalling his memories. "Nothing specific, actually...But now that you mention it, the captains do seem to know something. I don't know what, okay?" Renji added hastily, seeing Hinamori was about to open her mouth. "At least when Yamamoto-soutaichou announced it at the first time, some of them were interested, and later on nodding their heads. If you ask me, they gave their approval rather too quickly...at least faster than mine nor Hitsugaya's."

Kira moaned silently. Renji had mentioned yet another forbidden word in front of Hinamori. To his relief, she apparently decided to give attention at those kind of things one by one.

"Did you give your approval?" Hinamori hissed.

"Well, yeah, the seniors were all in for it", Renji shrugged, "What's a rookie like me had to say against that? It's not like my opinion's going to change anything."

"Who gave their approvals?"

"Ummm...let's see...Yamamoto-soutaichou implied that he agreed...Soi Fong-taichou doesn't count--she's the proposal of that idea, I believe...Unohana-taichou..." with each name, his folded one of his fingers, "...Kuchiki-taichou took it longer to think about it...Komamura-taichou too...Kyouraku-taichou was jolly when he said yes...maybe he was drunk or something...Hitsugaya kept scowling all of the time...Kurotsuchi didn't care (after all, he only cares about dissecting anything)...Ukitake-taichou seemed to be brighter than he usually was in the meetings..."

Hinamori still had her brows furrowed. Kira was really worried that it was permanently etched on her face.

"Look, Hinamori", Renji said impatiently, "if you're that curious, then you can come to the Kuragi Woods and see things for yourself. But I have to warn you, you don't want to get caught in the line of fire."

"Eh, line of fire?" Kira blurted, twitching.

"Yeah...We were told to bring our zanpakuto (not like anyone ever leaves theirs anyways), allowed to use Shikai--get this, even Bankai--and every Kidou we know (Hinamori snorted. Renji was never passionate about Kidou)."

Kira chuckled shakily. "It's not a massacre, is it?"

"No way", Renji waved dismissively, "That's downright messed up...I'll see you later. It's well past lunch time."

"Ah, right! I forgot!" Kira jumped to his feet, hurrying away. He stopped when he realized Hinamori wasn't following him. "Hinamori-san?"

"Leave me alone." It wasn't with an irritable tone, as he had suspected, but rather, sorrow.

Although Hinamori concerned him very much, Kira couldn't help but letting her take care of herself. After all, it was the thing that still made him standing after Gin's betrayal.

He left, without knowing that Hinamori was crying.

-------------

"It says here that you need to choose two captains...with the exception of Yamamoto-soutaichou and Unohana-taichou, but including...Madarame Ikkaku?" Murasaki read, squinting his eyes.

Ryu snatched the letter. He too, squinted. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Idaten sighed. Showing them the letter was a bad idea. Not showing them the letter, thus letting them ranting on and on about it was even worse. She regretted not avoiding them.

"I don't know. This wasn't meant to be your concern in the first place." She made to snatch the letter, but the six feet tall Ryu raised it over his head. While Idaten was as tall as his shoulders, he knew exactly she wouldn't be caught dead jumping like a child.

Akira threw him a reproachful look. "What else does it say?"

"Besides the date and the place, and the warrant to bring a zanpakuto...no", Ryu read to them.

"Actually there is", Murasaki read from behind, taking the letter from Ryu, "I think this means you'll have to fight or something." He gave the letter to Idaten.

"Fight?" Mika squealed.

"Well, yeah...It says you're allowed to use even Bankai--whoa-- and any Kidou. What do you think?"

"Perhaps if you would stop and listen for a while", Idaten said crisply, "Then you would realize that I need your help."

"In what?"

"What do you know about the captains?"

"They are all great?" Ryu answered randomly. Mika glared at him. "Okay, okay, what do you want to know about them?"

"You can at least tell me how they fare in battles", Idaten replied.

Murasaki snapped his fingers. "That's quite easy. I know that the Eleventh captain's all about physical strength--actually, everyone from the Eleventh Division can't use Kidou, including that Madarame chap. The fox-headed captain's not too much different I think--come to think about it, many of them focus only on one aspect of strength...heh. Kuchiki-taichou is quite the bannougata--he's versatile in battle. The Eighth and the Thirteenth are supposedly equal...I suppose they might be good in Kidou, but I won't say anything. The Tenth captain's ("The squirt?" Ryu cut him, replied by Mika's elbow) quite strategic, I think it kinda makes up for his experience. Kurotsuchi--that's the crazy one--packs many traps in his own body. And...Oh, yes, I forgot one. Soi Fong-taichou--you know, the other squirt ("Why would we not know?" Ryu rolled his eyes. "We met her.")--is very agile and the only captain who's good at hakuda and Kidou...something tells me she's rather bad with swords."

"Are you done yet?" Ryu feigned yawning, at which Murasaki glared daggers at him.

"Ne, Murasaki, how do you know so much?" Mika asked her friend, impressed.

"My brother's in the Fourth Division, and he's quite the researcher too...He actually research things and keeps the records of them."

"Don't tell me Murasaki's overtime speech actually helps", Ryu murmured.

Idaten stared at him. It usually took a lot of effort to infuriate her, but (as clearly evident in the two years of their friendship) Ryu had the special talent to annoy her every now and then with a few words.

"A lot more than your loafing around do", she retorted sharply.

Ryu seemingly wanted to reply something, but thought better of it and changed the subject.

"So...who?"

The other respectfully left Idaten to thinking when she didn't answer. The sixth year trainees were freed of all duties, and most of them were idling around in every part of the school, waiting for the time of their practical test to come.

"You know", Ryu said after a moment, "I think it'd be better if we train instead of just doing nothing."

"What, against each other?" Mika asked, "Won't it be dangerous?"

"I guess the least we can do is disemboweling each other", Murasaki suggested jokingly.

"Although we won't get to that stage", Akira glanced at them loftily," I think it's actually a good idea."

"So it's settled then? We'll spar?" The question was met with collective nods. "What will you do, Idaten-san?"

"I suppose you do need someone to watch over you all of the time", Idaten muttered a very bad attempt at joking (it was not even laughable), "Oh, and Murasaki, can I borrow this data your brother keep?"

"Eh, I'll try", he screwed his face, "I'm telling you, it's a bunch of **way** too sophisticated figures or sorts."

"Alright, let's just get to the training grounds", Ryu declared, cracking his knuckles.

-------------------

No wonder they called it the Kuragi Woods. It was dark inside the woods, with the trees so tall only a little sunray hit the grounds. It was rather appropriate for whatever the test was, since it was located far from Seireitei.

In the entrance that was closest to the city, Idaten found the two shortest captains in Gotei 13 (she wholly blamed Ryu for planting that idea in her head).

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Soi Fong-taichou." Idaten bowed, out of a habit she didn't even know she had in the first place.

Hitsugaya nodded in greeting, while Soi Fong's scowl disappeared for a second.

"Alright, now we'll just have to wait until ten o' clock", Soi Fong said curtly.

"What for? You're dragging us into this without even explaining first", Hitsugaya scoffed.

Soi Fong glared at him. "I was about to. Your big mouth apparently couldn't shut just for a moment, could it?"

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. It was rare to hear anyone saying anything about his 'big mouth'--he wasn't even sure he had one.

"At precisely ten o' clock, the other teams should be moving...so I'll explain everything now." Idaten watched, and knew, that Soi Fong wasn't keen on explaining anything.

"There are four teams, three of them are lead by the candidates, and one of them is comprised of only captains. They're each located in the eastern, northern, western, and southern part of the woods respectively. Are you with me so far?"

Soi Fong was somehow satisfied when Hitsugaya's forehead twitched. Her words hit the right target.

-------------------

"The objective of this test is to test the candidates' abilities in leading a group and using strategies. Yes, Renji", Byakuya droned, seeing Renji's incredulous expression, "That is necessary for a captain, which, unfortunately, some of us often neglect."

Renji fumed inwardly. He tried his best to look unperturbed.

"...Leading? Strategies? Just what are we going to do?" Shuuhei asked.

-------------------

"Each team is given a crest...like this." Ukitake held out a palm-sized green snake-tailed turtle statue in his hand.

"What is that?" Kira blurted.

"There are supposedly four...Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. We have to get the others", Ukitake explained, pocketing the turtle.

Kira looked at Kyouraku questioningly. Kyouraku shrugged lazily.

------------------

"What? Just why do we need captains to play that kind of game?" Ikkaku asked, annoyed. He widened his eyes. "I know! Because the captains are the most ego-loaded freaks in Gotei 13 that it needs superb power to command them?"

"Madarame!" Kurotsuchi snarled. "I'm warning you..."

"Save it for later, Kurotsuchi", Komamura growled, "Right now, we have an important task."

"What? Playing hide and seek?"

Komamura twitched.

------------------

"Get all four of them?" Idaten asked slowly, eyeing the blue dragon in her hand.

"At least get the most, that's the goal."

"You know, that's a very bad idea you have in there", Hitsugaya said snidely.

Soi Fong sneered at him. "That's because it's not my idea."

"Whose?"

Soi Fong looked away. "My best friend's."

That rendered Hitsugaya quite surprised. He always thought Soi Fong was mostly untouchable...then again; even Zaraki Kenpachi had Kusajishi Yachiru.

"All right. You're in charge of the team", Soi Fong said suddenly.

Idaten's head snapped up.

----------------

"You should have guessed", Byakuya droned a bit haughtily, "After all, that's the purpose of the test."

"A game?" When Byakuya turned to him, Renji hastily continued, "And of course a training method."

"Yeah...but why does it take the captains?" Shuuhei asked.

--------------

"Undoubtedly, a captain's prowess should be at least equal with another captain. That's one. The other one is..." Ukitake ran a hand through his hair. "...that the captains are supposedly too arrogant to follow an ambiguous order."

Kyouraku snorted. "Ukitake, you can just say that we are generally big-headed."

"It also takes strength and strategies to take down the captains", Ukitake ignored him.

"Oh, alright then."

Kira shuddered.

---------------

"And what are we supposed to do again?"

"Just participate. No, Madarame, you're not the leader of this team", Komamura said, reading Ikkaku's mind. Behind them, Kurotsuchi spat at the ground, muttering something about beast and bald head.

A vein throbbed on Ikkaku's clear head. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Why, you lost to a Quincy!"

Now it was Kurotsuchi's turn to tremble in anger. "What did you--"

"You **don't **want to get me angry", Komamura warned them.

They both traded glares instead.

----------------

"Anything else?" The question was directed to Idaten, but Soi Fong's gaze was stabbed on Hitsugaya.

"What happened to your friend?" Hitsugaya asked boldly.

Soi Fong's right hand twitched. However, she didn't even scowl.

"Why did you ask?" She countered through gritted teeth.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Curious? I mean, if your friend feels the need to develop this kind of training method, I just think that I should know who he or she is."

"You had better ask a grave marker then", Soi Fong muttered in reply, looking at the sky.

Hitsugaya blinked. "Sorry", he mumbled. He avoided looking at her, which Idaten failed to follow. There were times when Idaten couldn't simply believe her eyes, and this was one of them. Her eyes told her that, for a very small fraction of time, Soi Fong glanced at her while answering Hitsugaya. She quickly shoved that thought away when Hitsugaya cleared his throat meaningfully.

"It's time."

_Note : Kioku no Ki : Tree of Memories_

_Kuragi : Dark Tree _


	5. Into the Tiger's Lair 4

_**Into the Tiger's Lair 4 : Hornet's Game**_

"_Honestly, this is one of the times when I doubt that I really fit to be the Eleventh Division's captain"_

_Abarai Renji_

"Ten o' clock, Madarame, Kurotsuchi", Komamura grumbled, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, let's just find those groups and have some fun", Ikkaku said commandeering.

"Expected from a low-life brain like yours." Kurotsuchi snorted. "Charging head on is the only thing you Eleventh Division have in mind."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Ikkaku snapped, vein throbbing.

"I mean, stupid bald-head, that your strategy will get us killed in no time! Apparently your brain's direct exposure to the sunlight destroys it", Kurotsuchi scoffed.

"You, watch it! You don't mess with the Eleventh Division and expecting to get out alive!" Ikkaku madly drew his zanpakuto.

"Madarame, just because your strength is equal to a vice captain doesn't mean that you're allowed to disrespect a captain", Komamura growled, "Kurotsuchi, we are expected to work together. Insulting one another is not a way to do so. We will make an easy target this way."

"Blame the stupid oaf, not me!" Kurotsuchi pointed his black nail at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku used his own finger as a reply.

Komamura grumbled under his breath, "Why did I even agree to this?"

----------------

Hitsugaya looked expectantly at Idaten. "Well?"

"I need to know something about them first", Idaten said.

"What is there that you need to know?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently.

"Their personalities...at least their most prominent ones."

Hitsugaya sighed, scratching his head. "I don't know them very well...but...alright."

"I'll just start with Hisagi's group. Hisagi Shuuhei is very brave and loyal. He seems to be the one to attack first then think about the plan as he goes on. Therefore, I think he will most likely just search for the targets then attacking with all that he has. In his team, he has Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya. Abarai is impatient, and he doesn't use his head too much in battles. He usually attacks with one particular pattern that is dangerous and purposed in damaging as much as possible. Kuchiki, though, is rather difficult to fight. You know that he's a bannougata. He alternates strategies quickly. He's generally no one to be looked down on. Seeing that he must obey Hisagi, though, I don't think that will pose many dangers. I do expect some disharmony in that group, but not much."

"The next is Kira's group. Kira Izuru is neurotic, but he can also be strong at times. I don't think he's exactly comfortable around the captains. He does seem to use his head more than Hisagi Shuuhei does. He doesn't strike me as the one to be able to switch tactics quickly: he's quite the rookie. He chooses Kyouraku and Ukitake as his teammates...heh, fitting for him. They are good-hearted, they'll most likely hear him out. Kyouraku Shunsui is basically lazy, but in battles you won't even find him blinking. Ukitake Juushirou, too, is no one to be underestimated. His body is weak, he may be struck by his sickness at anytime. I **don't** recommend relying on that chance, but if you wish."

"The last group consisted of Komamura, Kurotsuchi, and Madarame. Komamura Sajin is rather impatient. His attacks are frontal...I don't think he uses many strategies in battles. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is...well...crazy. He's always ready to sacrifice any lives he deems necessary for his own survival. He is also a bit cowardly...a bit. Madarame Ikkaku is what you can always expect from the Eleventh Division: mostly don't use brains, battles for fun, focusing on direct hits and brute strength...generally they are like bulls, powerful but stupid. Our advantage is that this group doesn't get along too well. Especially that there is no official leader, they will most likely spend their time bantering."

Idaten nodded slightly. "Thank you, taichou."

"By the way, are you sure that they won't kill each other just to get the statues?" Hitsugaya turned to Soi Fong, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really. I gave them to the people I trust would concern more about their lives rather than their pride, but", Soi Fong sneered, "I doubt some can cast aside their prides."

"You being one of them", Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Soi Fong retorted.

"Any ideas? We'd better start moving or the others will find us easily", Hitsugaya ignored the captain and asking the soon-to-be one instead.

Idaten stopped frowning. "I do have a plan, but it's a bit too risky."

"Don't use it then", Soi Fong cut.

"It might be successful."

"We'll hear about it first", Hitsugaya offered.

------------------

"Senpai, are you sure this won't get us caught instead?" Renji asked for about the third time since they began moving. The events of three months ago had given Renji a great irony : he still called Shuuhei as his senpai while Shuuhei called Renji a taichou. It was rather confusing, in Shuuhei's opinion, it was also not right.

"No, Abarai-taichou. Like I said, the others probably wouldn't expect us moving so fast. We can catch them off guard this time", Shuuhei explained patiently.

"I know that, but they have all concealed their reiatsu, it's...well...difficult to expect that we can catch them first", Renji persisted, leaping off the branch. He was never a good practitioner of Hohou in the first place. He regretted that part a bit; it would certainly made moving through the woods easily. Byakuya, of course, had no problems with that. Currently, Shuuhei made him sensing for the others. Actually, Renji had expected the Sixth Captain to do something to show his arrogance to Shuuhei, but apparently Byakuya just gave him an impassive nod and followed his commands.

"Well, that's something that remains to be seen", Shuuhei said nonchalantly. He abruptly stopped and called to his teammates.

"Stop moving! There's something wrong..."

"Of course it's wrong! Why would anyone reveal their reiatsu in the place and time like this?" Renji asked rhetorically.

"It's a trap", Byakuya stated simply.

Shuuhei scratched his head.

"Uh, senpai, we won't fall for it, will we?" Renji asked again. Somehow he got the feeling he was the whiner of the group.

"We will", Shuuhei muttered after a long period of thinking.

"We'll what?" Renji snapped, baffled.

"One of us will pretend that we got trapped, then the others will follow closely behind to trap the trapper", Shuuhei explained.

"Oh...kay...Are you sure that will work?"

"Not really, but it's not like we can just sit around and do nothing, right? Especially when there's a chance to win." Shuuhei pondered. "Renji, you go."

"What? Why me?" Renji blurted.

"Because Kuchiki-taichou is faster than any of us combined, I think he'd better stay behind as a surprise party." He seemed to realize something, and added, "If taichou doesn't mind, of course."

Byakuya's expression was unreadable as usual. Renji wondered how much it must have hurt his pride to take orders from a vice-captain, and attacking suddenly. Eventually, Byakuya nodded.

"Alright then." Renji sighed. "Here we go."

-----------------

Kira-kun and Ukitake were definitely cruel. They had left him, Kyouraku, to investigate the source of reiatsu--a trap, obviously--while they trailed silently behind, ready to make the plan backfire. Kyouraku hadn't minded being a bait, actually. He just wished he didn't have to be the one to be struggling the hardest. He hadn't complained. He just wished they had a better strategy (not that he could come up with one at that moment).

He cautiously, stealthily advanced through the woods, keeping his senses alarmed at the same time. His target was moving slowly, and was still exposing its large amount of reiatsu. It was a strange sensation, he decided, he couldn't identify whose reiatsu it was.

He should have noticed that everything around him got darker, but he was too deep in his thoughts.

He stopped abruptly. The reiatsu had stopped moving--no, it disappeared completely. Kyouraku panicked. When the bait was suddenly lifted it meant--

A very bright flash pierced the dark--previously bright--morning, forcing Kyouraku to shut his eyes. When the flash disappeared and the sky was bright once again, Kyouraku reflexively used both of his zanpakuto to block two other zanpakuto. The three wielders of the swords looked at each other before pushing away into some good amount of distance.

"Abarai-kun? Madarame-kun?" He asked, surprised. Judging by their expression, they too seemed to be nonplussed at finding **two **targets when they had been chasing only one. For a split second, they were all just staring at each other. Then, Ikkaku grinned.

"I see. So all of us had the same brilliant idea, then?" He said, tightening his grip on the hilt and the sheath.

"What are you talking about--Whoa!" Kyouraku stepped aside when Ikkaku suddenly slashed downwards in front of him. "Take it easy!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" The whip-katana lashed out to Kyouraku diagonally. Kyouraku crossed his zanpakuto in front of him, catching Renji's in the middle of the crossing point.

"What are you doing? I'm not the one baiting you!" Kyouraku protested, throwing Zabimaru's tip back at Renji. The blade simply retracted itself.

"We know. But the less competition the better, isn't it?" Ikkaku smirked. Kyouraku saw--with enormous amount of dread--that it was the usual Eleventh Division's way of smirking when they got into a good fight.

"Eh, I doubt you'd want to waste time here and end up getting your teams easy targets", Kyouraku reasoned. He didn't think he would have trouble dealing with the both of them at once; he just didn't want to waste his energy (many people were adamant on saying that he was just being lazy, though).

"They won't. We're just the scouts anyway. Like he said." Renji pointed Zabimaru at Ikkaku. "Eliminating possible threat."

"Which is why we must fight." Ikkaku slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto and the sheath together. "Extend, Houzukimaru!" They extended into one naginata, which Ikkaku brandished menacingly.

Kyouraku sighed dejectedly, pushing back his straw hat. "Nothing I say can change that, can't it? Fine. Two against one?" He too, held the wakizashi and katana in his hands readily.

"One on one on one, right, taichou?"

Without waiting for Renji's reply, Ikkaku lunged into Kyouraku blade first. Kyouraku held his grounds. He deflected the blade aside. Ikkaku quickly swung the blade again, aiming for Kyouraku's head. Kyouraku ducked. As soon as he did that, he slammed the hilts in his hands into Ikkaku's guts, who lurched back. Kyouraku grabbed the middle part of Houzukimaru and drove the blunt edge forward until it met Ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku fell on his back, out cold.

Kyouraku had no time to celebrate as Zabimaru lashed out on him vertically. The Eight Captain leaned back; his nose narrowly evaded the cut. Renji withdrew the elongated blade, along with Kyouraku who dashed at him faster than the retracting Zabimaru. He was about to slash the defenseless Renji when the redhead rolled aside, leaving Kyouraku to carving a mark on the tree behind him. Renji quickly slashed at Kyouraku horizontally from middle range. Kyouraku deftly clipped it with both zanpakuto in his hands.

Renji gritted his teeth. With this, Zabimaru was deadlocked. Kyouraku seemed to think so, for he said, "I think this should be enough."

"Not yet!" It was Ikkaku who shouted that, and he emphasized his words with one single phrase, the phrase that was coveted very much in Soul Society. "Bankai!"

Renji grimaced. When Ikkaku used his Bankai, it meant he was generally pissed off, or felt the need to justify the balance of power, but it mostly meant they were in for some trouble.

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Ikkaku held the Bankai proudly, his mad grin of enjoyment settled back in.

Kyouraku stared at it, Zabimaru long forgotten. "I haven't even used my Shikai..."

"Then use it, taichou!" Ikkaku warned. He attacked so fast when Kyouraku realized it; his straw hat was cut into two. Kyouraku took off his hat, gaping at it. Renji and Ikkaku followed his example, unsure of what made the flamboyant captain frozen.

"This is the hat Nanao-chan gave me for my last birthday!" He wept, putting the hat back on his head, along with a determined look that his face was lacking of in the first place. "Alright, boys, if you want fun, then it's fun you'll have!"

"I hope you're happy, Ikkaku", Renji muttered sourly as Kyouraku began the procession of unsealing his zanpakuto.

"Aren't you, taichou?" Ikkaku asked cheerfully.

"Honestly, this is one of the times when I doubt that I really fit to be the Eleventh Division's captain", Renji uttered lamely, though he braced himself when Kyouraku wielded Katen Kyoukotsu.

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely!"

"Not really..."

----------------

"Alright, it's obviously a trap. An unusual trap, too", Kira murmured. "I've expected an ambush."

"What should we do with Kyouraku?" Ukitake asked worriedly. He had no doubts about his friend's power, but when it came to fighting two captain-level shinigami at once...

"You should just worry about yourself", Kurotsuchi taunted, showing up in front of them with Komamura.

"Just give your crest and we'll avoid bloodshed that way", Komamura grunted.

Kira gulped. He mustered out his courage to say, "You will have to fight for it."

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "You're just a vice captain! What can you do anyway?"

"This. Show your face, Wabisuke." He confidently raised his zanpakuto.

Kurotsuchi mocked panicking.

"Stop playing around, Kurotsuchi!" Komamura scolded, his dislike for the mad scientist mounting up, "He's going to be a captain! It's not something we can take lightly!" While saying that, Komamura unsheathed Tengen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll end this quickly and painfully. Pillage." He pulled the sword dangling innocently in front of him. "Ashisogi Jizou."

Ukitake sighed wearily. "The fastest way of solving problem, eh?" He drew his zanpakuto.

"Every wave, become my shield. Every lightning, become my blade. Sougyo no Kotowari."

He held the twin blades out in front of him parallel to the ground.

"Right then. Winner takes all. Ready?"

"Whatever."

-------------------

Idaten winced at the heavy reiatsu around the place she had just left. "Guess we really created chaos, didn't we, Mitsurugi?" She mumbled, addressing the zanpakuto resting on her back.

"Interesting plan. So it was you who lured us out there? It was a very cheap tactic, by the way." She stopped in the middle of running and whipped around. Shuuhei was standing behind her, one hand on the hilt sticking out of his right shoulder. Idaten took tentative steps backwards.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." And apparently, Byakuya was also behind her now, blocking her exit. Fortunately, Byakuya decided to use his sword as a threat. As far as she could tell, Senbonzakura was now still floating in front of him, ready to shred her to pieces.

"As I was saying, it was impressive, but it was also too easy to predict. All we need to do is to send our own bait", Shuuhei stated smugly, "Now hand over the crest. We don't want too much hassle, do we?"

"Not really." Shuuhei raised one eyebrow. The impassive way of her saying that made it almost as if--

"Bakudo 61, Rikujoukourou!"

"Sit on the frozen throne, Hyourinmaru!"

"Bakudo 52, Doukusari!"

Three white bands of Kidou restrained Shuuhei, one ice dragon struck in front of Byakuya, freezing the petals of blade, and two earthen chains jumped from the ground and captured Byakuya's wrists tightly. The next thing he knew Hitsugaya dropped between the ice pillar and the captain, and took the crest--a red phoenix--stuck in his obi and fled. Idaten followed him with Soi Fong hot on her heels.

Shuuhei blinked. Finally, realization dawned. "Uh, I guess we fell into a trap...within trap", he said sheepishly. Meanwhile, Byakuya had broken out of the seal and chased them.

"Eh, taichou? A little help?" Shuuhei said to the wind.

----------------

They were running away, the three of them, with Soi Fong at the back of the line.

"Running away, are we? How low."

The short captain managed to turn around before getting slashed by Byakuya, who had caught up to them in no time. Blood spurted out from her shoulder, and she was falling, showing her shocked face at Byakuya. Her teammates didn't even turn around.

That was when Byakuya realized he had divided a piece of clothing into two, and that a nasty kick had made him crashing into a tree.

"Bakudo 70, Shishienjin!"

Soi Fong, perfectly alive and healthy, cast the confinement spell on him, making four very high walls of fire rose around the Sixth Captain.

"Attacking from someone's behind? Have you abandoned all your etiquette?"

Byakuya's jaws tightened as Soi Fong disappeared; her smirk was still very clear in his mind.

----------------

"Alright, I think we've gone far enough."

After moving around for an hour, they finally stopped to a rest. Hitsugaya dropped to the ground and tossed the crest to Soi Fong, who caught it wordlessly.

Idaten sat down, leaning on a trunk. She hadn't been using this much shunpo before, and she was exhausted from it.

The three shared a long period of silence and resting.

"Soi Fong-taichou, when will this end?" Idaten asked.

"Due to the endless danger of the captains avenging their pride, I've arranged that at precisely three o' clock all activities will be stopped", Soi Fong muttered, shutting her eyes.

"How? It's not easy to stop any of childish old men when it comes to something like this", Hitsugaya argued.

Soi Fong opened her eyes. "If I say I had a way, then I **do **have one. Just wait for the time."

"One more hour. Any strategies?" Hitsugaya turned to their temporary commander.

"We'll just run around. It's better to avoid unnecessary fights."

"Unnecessary, eh? Aren't you a coward", Kurotsuchi drawled suddenly. They sighed, finally seeing the mad scientist, Komamura, and Ikkaku.

"Oh, apparently you've won the match, then", Hitsugaya commented, stretching.

"Actually, we lost it but Mad Doc here insisted to chase the weakest group: yours", Ikkaku said with a bored tone, "Personally, I think there's no fun fighting someone we already know is weak."

"Shut up you stupid buffoon! I didn't see you winning against Kyouraku anyway!" Kurotsuchi snarled.

"Eh, at least I had some fun, unlike you, who bowed in front of your opponent in no time."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't know his zanpakuto's ability, that's all!"

"Be quiet you two!" Komamura growled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Weak?" Soi Fong repeated, one of her eyes twitching.

"Funny, I thought you'd be the weakest ones since you lost your crest to other group", Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku shouted. "The Eleventh Division doesn't take that kind of insult lightly!"

"Does that mean the Seventh and Twelfth are allowed to be insulted?" Idaten uttered, the corner of her lips twitching.

"Who said that? I'll really kill you, Madarame!" Kurotsuchi bellowed.

"Enough! We'll settle this through a battle!" Komamura interjected angrily.

"Venting off your frustration to us? That's not very smart, Komamura. The blade is dulled by anger", Hitsugaya said solemnly.

"That's it! I've been patient with your smart-mouth for a long time! It's time to teach a kid how to be polite to adults!" Kurotsuchi brandished Ashisogi Jizou.

Hitsugaya sighed. "You know, I might do that, if the adults didn't act more childishly than I do."

They each held out their respective zanpakuto, the one side filled with anger, frustration, and throbbing veins, the other side with calm and calculating mind.

Then Idaten suddenly turned her back on them and ran away. Soi Fong and Hitsugaya looked at each other cluelessly, but decided to follow her anyway.

"Come back here, you cowards!" Kurotsuchi roared.

"See, Mad Doc? They don't even want to fight", Ikkaku said snidely.

"We have to get a crest, dimwit! After them!"

Disgruntled, Ikkaku and Komamura chased them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note : Doukusari : earth chain_

_Shishienjin : four fire walls_

_Mitsurugi : light blade/ three swords, depending on the kanji (I **think**, that's what it means)_

_Obviously, they're made up._

_Can someone with decent Japanese help me?_


	6. Into the Tiger's Lair 5

_**Into the Tiger's Lair 5 : End of Game**_

"_What part of getting tricked, beaten, and toyed do you like?"_

_Komamura Sajin_

The vice captains, abandoned by their respective captains, had long decided they could not just sit in their office doing paperwork for two and instead opted for waiting outside Kuragi Woods. They had agreed that should a captain asked what they were doing; they would give an honest--if not a bit cheap--reply of 'I am worried about you, taichou'. It was honest, as the last thing they would want is the captains killing each other—something that were highly likely. If anyone wanted to look deeper, though, they would find that the vice-captains were taking this as a form of entertainment.

"I'll bet you…5000 KinKon my taichou's going to win", Rangiku said confidently.

Iba raised one eyebrow. "5000, Rangiku-san? Isn't that a bit too high?"

"I know. But when it comes to this, that kid really knows what he's doing. He's a genius after all."

Iba shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm not exactly planning on betraying my taichou but seeing the team he landed himself into…I'll bet 2000 KinKon for Kira's team."

"Why do you think they will win?" Nanao asked, adjusting her glasses shiftily.

"Well, the mates he chooses are definitely the strongest ones he can find", he explained.

"Really? They have to obey Kira's every commands, though, and I'm not so sure on that one."

"Kira-san is perfectly capable of leading", Hinamori said loudly.

"Sure he is, Hinamori", Rangiku said dismissively, "but Hitsugaya-taichou just happens to be in another team."

"What does that mean?" snapped Hinamori. Iba took his cue and edged away.

Rangiku, realizing her own faults, quickly replied, "It means that as I am his vice captain, I have to support him."

Hinamori gave a small snort. Rangiku glanced at her oddly, then said, "Anyways, what do you think about this whole thing in general? Especially…your new taichou?"

"She's **not** **yet**—"

Rangiku quickly said over her, "I know! I just want to know what you think of it."

Hinamori glared at her. "What exactly is there to say?"

"Oh, come on, Hinamori, a person must have thought of something when they are faced with anything!" Rangiku was losing her patience, a fact that seemed to make Hinamori sighed and answered.

"I won't say that I can manage my division on my own", she muttered, apparently her honesty had not ebbed away, "But what's the point in looking for an inexperienced captain in times like this?"

"You know, taichou did seem to doubt that part a bit", Rangiku mused, "Of course, in the end he gave his approval for her testing, but still…"

"The other captains didn't have problems with that and he had to go along with their judgment", Hinamori droned, "is that it?"

"Yes, I guess. Well, I'm as curious as you are, really. It's not like everyone knows exactly who she is…"

They didn't notice that Nanao was listening intently and was on the verge of saying something when Rangiku continued, "Back on the topic. Is it alright with you?"

"Rangiku-san", Hinamori said crisply, "The decisions of the superiors can't be denied by the subordinates. I will have to go along if that's how it's going to be."

"Out of necessity or out of trust?" Rangiku chanced her luck.

Her luck seemed to prevail that day. "Like it or not, a captain and a vice-captain **have** to trust each other", snapped Hinamori with finality.

"Whatever you say." However, Rangiku kept glancing at the younger girl every other second. Unlike the consistent toughness she showed before, the mask had melted, showing the true, sorrowful, frail vice-captain that she used to be. Rangiku grimaced, and placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising Hinamori.

"It's alright, okay? It's up to you what you want to be—it's always is. If anything's bad going to happen to you, you'll know that we'll always be there to help."

"We?" Hinamori croaked.

Rangiku smiled, nodding. "Your friend vice-captains, obviously, and Hitsugaya-taichou. Don't give me that (Hinamori's face had suddenly stricken), he really cares about you, you know? I don't know what's going on between you two (Hinamori opened her mouth, then wisely closed it again) but don't torture yourself, okay?"

"What do you—"

"Rangiku-san, how much time left?" Isane asked suddenly.

Rangiku looked up. Hinamori glared at Isane, disgruntled.

"Forty five minutes."

"Alright. I'll call Unohana-taichou just in case…."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"Nah. The most thing they can do is disemboweling each other", Iba said dismissively. "No biggie, it happens all of the time."

The new vice-captain just widened his eyes in shock.

----------------

"COWARDS! Stop running and fight—"

"What? Like a man?" Ikkaku cut the fuming Kurotsuchi, infuriating him even more. "You do realize none of them are men, don't you?"

"Shut UP!"

"Both of you shut up!" Komamura roared. "I've had enough with this game; I don't need any of you to make it worse! Now, focus or we'll lose them!"

"Yeah, sure, but it's still no fun to battle someone who's keen on running away", Ikkaku said crossly.

Komamura glared at him, growling. Ikkaku was reminded forcibly of an angry fox, only that the one in front of him was bipedal.

"Alright, alright, I get it!"

Ahead of them, Hitsugaya hissed demandingly, "Why are we running again?"

"We don't want to get squeezed, that's why", Idaten muttered darkly.

"Squeezed? We will be anyway, if we can't loose them off our tails", Soi Fong contradicted.

"Not if we can move faster."

"I'll do it", Hitsugaya volunteered lazily. He slashed his zanpakuto, and the ice dragon appearing out of nowhere soared straight to the ground in front of the chasers, who managed to dodge it, but cursed at the ice wall the dragon made. It gave them enough time to move far away from chasers, but into the domain of another team.

"Ah, finally! I was thinking that we might never get the chance to see you at all!" Kyouraku said gaily. Given the situation they were in, Idaten was slightly nonplussed by his cheerfulness, but something told her—the same thing that told her about Kurotsuchi's madness—it was a unique talent of his that should be left like that.

Kira said nothing, although his expression made it quite clear that he would rather not see them at all.

"Is that why you ran away in the first place? Because Kuchiki-taichou is moving to your position at the same time as Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Ukitake asked appraisingly. Kira didn't say it again, but he seemed to like the idea of the three teams engaging one another.

Yes. I see that you have one crest as of now", Soi Fong said, right hand drifting to the zanpakuto on her back.

"Unfortunately, we had to trade it for Kira-kun's life", Kyouraku said lightly, then his face loosened, "We have to fight now, don't we?"

"I'd rather not", Kira mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Right, that will reduce the casualty—"

"There would be none at all if we just keep talking like this", said Soi Fong snidely.

Kyouraku smirked. "Fine. This is your game, after all." He unsheathed the twin blades. "Shall we dance?"

"Old men are stupid", Hitsugaya mumbled lowly so that only Idaten could hear.

"Children are impolite", she replied in the same quiet tone. Hitsugaya ignored that.

All of them got into their poses, zanpakuto's ready. Then, as though they had planned it before, Kira approached Idaten, Kyouraku and Hitsugaya rushed at each other, and Soi Fong made to attack Ukitake.

-------------------

"We lost them!" Kurotsuchi cried angrily.

"Man, I'd never thought they were that cowardly! They always run away!" Ikkaku said, sulking.

Komamura merely scowled, growling aloud, "Show yourselves!"

In a blur, Byakuya, Renji, and Shuuhei appeared before their eyes.

"You again, taichou?" Groaned Ikkaku.

Kurotsuchi eyed the Genbu dangling on Byakuya's obi greedily. "Alright, we can fight you instead."

That would be a waste of time", Byakuya replied monotonously, "You don't even have a crest."

"But you do. We won't let you get away, you know", Kurotsuchi said assuring, hand drifting casually to Ashisogi Jizou.

"Like how you let the one before us escaped?" Renji raised one eyebrow.

But Shuuhei sighed wearily. "We will fight you, if that's what you want."

"What? But senpai—"

"The other groups are fighting anyway. Besides, I doubt we can get away from them."

Though Byakuya didn't show it, it was clear he thought of the otherwise.

"Ehehehe……Don't you just love this game?" Ikkaku asked brightly.

"What part of getting tricked, beaten, and toyed do you like?" Komamura grumbled.

----------------

Kira slashed downward, an attack which Idaten blocked yet again, and deflected him again in the same pattern. Taking a brief glance at the others; Hitsugaya was sending icy dragons to Kyouraku while Ukitake was defending against Soi Fong's relentless attacks; he quickly returned his attention.

"You haven't used your Shikai", he remarked.

"Neither have you", she replied.

"It will be over once I do. Show your face, Wabisuke!"

Twice that day the zanpakuto turned into its odd question-mark-like shape. If Idaten was curious of what it did, she did greatly to hide it.

Without anymore words, Kira attacked again. Idaten blocked that one. Kira quickly slashed diagonally, which Idaten stopped by waving her zanpakuto sideways. She countered him with a horizontal swipe, and Kira blocked using the hook end of his sword to catch Idaten's, twisting his wrist so that the force was enough to threw Idaten aside. He quickly attacked again, leaping into the air and using the gravity to add the force of his offensive move. Idaten braced her zanpakuto horizontally, deflecting Wabisuke just in time. He pushed away from her, crouching low on the ground before throwing himself to her again, Wabisuke raised high. She blocked the downward slash, pushed Wabisuke back before it lunged again, she blocked it too, and counter-attacked him, which he blocked. They leapt back, creating a great distance between them. Their zanpakuto's were low on the ground, only that Idaten's seemed to require all her strength to keep it from sinking into the grounds.

"Is that your zanpakuto's ability?" She panted. "Making your opponent's heavier?"

"Anything Wabisuke touches", he explained dully, "will have its weigh doubled. I doubt you can use your zanpakuto now."

Idaten smirked crookedly. "I haven't used my Shikai, have I?" She dragged the zanpakuto so that the hilt touched the edge of sheath on her back.

Kira blinked, realization and a memory dawned on him. "Not again…"

"Create chaos, Mitsurugi."

The sky was getting dimmer, and yet at the same time it was brightly lit by Idaten's zanpakuto, which seemed to be made—sans for the hilt—out of light since it was emitting radiant light equal to modern days neon lights. The blade was long: it seemed to be made by joining two long katana's together, the first half of the blade and the hilt was as long as Idaten's full height. A nagging feeling on Kira's back of head, including his past experience, told him that Wabisuke's ability wouldn't do any good against this weapon.

From the distance Idaten swiped. A bright crescent beam resulted, soaring straight to Kira in an alarming speed. Kira reflexively raised Wabisuke to block it. He barely succeeded in doing so: the force had sent him crashing to the nearest trunk. In a flash, the neon blade had touched his neck, giving an unpleasant sensation of something hot and deadly.

"Kira-san, if you are aiming to be a captain, shouldn't you use your full strength?" Idaten asked earnestly, a bit farther from Kira than people would normally be in that position.

Kira, mortified, didn't reply for a second, and then his expression hardened. He abruptly hooked the katana threatening his neck and shoved it aside. He quickly threw himself to Idaten.

They clashed again.

----------------

Kyouraku crossed his zanpakuto's against Hitsugaya's ice dragon. Despite the cold and the force, he didn't flinch one bit, and he still managed to block the next dragon, and dodging another one. He thrust his katana sideways so that Hyourinmaru's chain wrapped around it instead of his arm.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, you have improved!" He praised the white-haired captain currently attempting to attack him from behind. Hitsugaya snarled silently, releasing the chain on Kyouraku's katana and leapt away from him.

"That's because you're holding back", he accused.

"Just doing what Ukitake said, reducing the damage", Kyouraku said casually.

"You'll be damaged, then", Hitsugaya said haughtily, "because I don't want to hold back."

Instantly, he ran around Kyouraku, the chain making a circle around him and creating a solid, circular ice wall around the Eight Captain. Ice began to form in front of him in the shape of a dragon, this time bigger than the ones before.

As he had predicted, a huge crack appeared on the wall in no time, giving Hitsugaya the cue to unleash his charged attack. The dragon hit Kyouraku squarely, so cold it created a thick fog around them. Hitsugaya glared at where Kyouraku had been, sharpening his senses for any signs of danger. When the fog cleared, Kyouraku was still standing there as though nothing happened, except that some parts of his body were covered in ice. He gave a hearty laugh.

"My apologies for underestimating you, Hitsugaya-kun", he said merrily, "I didn't think that even a little of your strength could be this great."

"Well, then", Hitsugaya smirked, "I should say the same to you."

"Indeed. Shall we continue?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

----------------

Ukitake used the flat side of Sougyo no Kotowari to stop Soi Fong's fist from hitting his head. He used the other one to block her reverse kick, and both of them above his head as a landing plane for her heels, from which she quickly jumped off. Soi Fong noted warily that each time he blocked her attacks, the left blade seemed to glow an eerie yellow, which ran through the rope connecting both blades and into the right blade.

She soon knew what that meant when Ukitake pointed the right blade on her, glowing alarmingly red. Split second later, red lightning-like bolt shot out from it. It was too late to dodge, and all she could do was using her arms as a makeshift shield for the impact. She skidded all the way back to a trunk. Ukitake looked worriedly at his wounded opponent.

"Are you alright, Soi Fong-taichou?" He called, lowering his blades. Soi Fong merely glared at him, wiping away the blood trickling from her mouth.

"Is that your zanpakuto's ability? It has been a long time since I saw it. Next time, Ukitake, you will miss your shot."

She was gone in a blink, appearing with a roundhouse-kick from his left side. He blocked it with the flat side of his left blade (it glowed yellow), used the right one to stop her left foot, but was quite unprepared for a hammer-like blow on his head.

He recoiled, giving Soi Fong enough time to fall on her hands and sprung to her feet instantly. This time, he was the one to be offensive. Recovering from the hit, the right blade glowed yellow, and as he slashed it down, the yellow bolt struck down like a whip-like extension from his blade. Soi Fong grunted, stepping aside when Ukitake used the last energy in his blade to give her a horizontal approach. Soi Fong hastily stepped back, but not before the bolt had a chance to graze her right forearm. Wincing ever so slightly, she used shunpo to move behind his back, ready to strike with a kick. Ukitake positioned his left blade vertically so that its flat end absorbed the incoming attack's power. Rather than attacking again, she used Ukitake's shielding blade to bounce off it, evading his turning right blade. She bounced again off the tree she happened to land on, and lunged to Ukitake. He was preparing to counterattack…

…When he got into a coughing fit. Surprised, but also realized that she was already very close to him, Soi Fong grabbed his shoulders instead of hitting him, and both of them fell on the ground, although she vaulted to her feet even before they did so. She cast him an odd look, something that (thanks to him being busy coughing) he couldn't guess what it meant. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a pitying look. He got up miserably.

He apparently was mistaken, since she said contemptuously, "Find a cure for that."

"Unfortunately", he coughed heavily, blood spurting out of his mouth, "My illness is incurable."

"Humph. Then retire."

Caught off guard, Ukitake spent the next few seconds coughing blood to his hand before answered, "I beg your pardon?"

She raised one eyebrow. "Senpai heard me. Retire, unless senpai want to someday lose senpai's life because of it."

Ukitake stared disbelievingly, his coughing fit miraculously stopped for a moment before coming back at full force.

Soi Fong snorted derisively. "The last thing we need right now is another dead captain."

Ukitake smiled weakly. "Thank you for your concern, Soi Fong-taichou, but I will only retire when I die on the battlefield."

She snorted again. "You're a real pain."

----------------

"Isane, it's time!" Rangiku shouted.

Isane began drawing lines and muttering incantations.

"Be sure to include everyone in the woods", Unohana reminded.

"Hai, taichou. Bakudou 77, Tentei Kuura!"

"To all the shinigami's in the Kuragi Woods, this is Kotetsu Isane, vice-captain of the Fourth Division."

----------------

"_**The time given for the test has run out. By the orders of Unohana-taichou from the Fourth Division and myself, please stop all the activities that you are all currently engaged in."**_

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou—that had been in a strength-contest with each other in the past five minutes—stopped moving as the respective masters obeyed.

Not far from there, Hihiou Zabimaru's head froze in middle of throwing Ikkaku and his Bankai. They both looked up to the sky, as if expecting it to speak directly to them.

The only ones moving were Shuuhei and Komamura, as Tengen had already been in the process of squashing the vice-captain when Isane cut in; the gigantic blade had been too late to be stopped and it crushed Shuuhei; not long after that Komamura rushed to help him, apologizing gruffly.

-------------

"_**Please head to the west exit of the Kuragi Woods. You shall find your vice-captains there. If there is anyone that is heavily injured, please escort them to the exit, and we will take it from there. That is all."**_

Kira and Idaten pushed away from each other for the umpteenth time. They looked at each other, bowed, and called for their teammates.

Hitsugaya, who had been airborne when the announcement rang, landed gracefully in front of Kyouraku, who already had Katen Kyoukotsu set for motion. Both of them sheathed their sealed zanpakuto's anyway.

Soi Fong scoffed, helping Ukitake to his feet (his coughing had gotten even worse than before). He muttered refusal of her help, but when he collapsed again, the Second Captain flung his arm around her neck (he had to hunch his back due to their height difference) and made their hasty exit.

Somehow, Kyouraku found that scene funny.

----------------

"Ren-kun! And Pachinko-dama! You're both unscathed?" Yachiru was bobbing up and down in front of them; she was apparently confused why none of them bore the signs of the Eleventh Division: bloody battle.

"Well, I was wondering about that myself." Ikkaku cast a glance at his captain. "Apparently, taichou wasn't in the mood of anything."

"You wouldn't, if you had seen the piles of work I left behind", Renji said with a shudder.

"What? You should be relieved you could get out of that heavy load of work. Why, you also got to battles!" Ikkaku retorted.

"Why didn't you become the captain of our division?" Renji asked testily.

"'Cause I don't want to. Don't you know the loads of work you get?"

"Actually, Pachinko-dama is just toooo lazy to do anything but rolling around!" Yachiru interjected, giggling.

"Why you pink-headed freak…"

"Cut it out, you two."

At least they were not the only group that made a lot of noise, Renji mused. The Kurotsuchi's were definitely noisy (actually, only Mayuri was shouting orders and whatnot; Nemu was just nodding), and Kotsubaki wasn't helping either, fussing over Ukitake's apparent proof of his bad day. Rangiku was busy teasing her captain, who told her blushingly to shut up and return to their office; Kira and Shuuhei had walked back to Seireitei together; Byakuya and Komamura (Iba following his captain looking badly defeated) had left the earliest; Kyouraku was back into his girl-chasing mood, the obvious victim being his vice captain, who fixed her glasses and told him curtly to be serious. He was rather surprised when he saw Hinamori there—she didn't have anyone to wait for, after all. Then he remembered about their last conversation, and also saw that she was glaring fixedly at Idaten, who was having a hard time avoiding Kyouraku (he immediately went to her after Nanao rejected him).

Renji pondered, ignoring Yachiru who was biting a screaming Ikkaku's head. He resolved to himself to just let Hinamori to herself.

--------------

Soi Fong, who was considerably irritated when Kotsubaki rushed to her and his coughing captain, was irritated even more when the vice-captain began ranting things she had wisely chosen not to hear (and the things Ukitake had to say loudly over them, "I'm **fine**, Sentarou!", causing him to cough even more and Kotsubaki to fret even more). She was more than glad to get loose from the bunch, leaving Ukitake into the hands of the Fourth Division.

She looked around, setting her eyes on the carefully-hidden-but-jealous Nanao, the jovial Kyouraku who acted as though he had met a very old friend, and the uncomfortable—but somehow managed to hide it—Idaten. She suppressed a smirk and approached them.

"Kyouraku-taichou, that is enough."

"What is enough?" Kyouraku asked innocently.

Soi Fong didn't answer verbally, merely jerking her head slightly to Idaten. Kyouraku understood immediately, dragging Nanao away instead.

"Let's have a lunch together sometimes, Idaten-kun!"

Nanao whacked him with her book, saying something about his busy schedule, at which he pouted but didn't protest.

Soi Fong turned to Idaten, who didn't look at all relieved, but instead she was eyeing the captain warily. After all, they didn't get off a good start, and while Soi Fong listened to everything Idaten said in the woods, she had given the impression that she always did anything out of importance. Not only that, but there was something about Soi Fong that Idaten felt was very familiar, even more so than the other captains.

"You did well", Soi Fong said brusquely.

"Thank you." _What else?_

Don't mind him, he's just an idiot like that", the captain muttered. "Listen, get used to it, alright?"

"Are the other captains as flirty as Kyouraku-taichou?" Idaten asked under her breath.

"No." Soi Fong gave her an odd look. "To the staring."

"Oh…" Idaten was clearly not expecting a gentle—quite, for Soi Fong—advice like this, especially when everyone's eyes were anywhere but on her. Except for one girl whose hair was in a bun, though. Soi Fong seemed to notice this as well.

"That", she nodded to Hinamori, "is your vice-captain."

"I'm not yet inaugurated", uttered Idaten, careful not to sound belittling.

Soi Fong—was that a smirk? It was lopsided and very slightly, at least. "Yamamoto-soutaichou's test is anything but difficult. It's more of the formality anyway. Just bring your zanpakuto to the First Division office tomorrow, he'll tell you what to do."

"Showing my Bankai?"

"Precisely."

There was an awkward silence, broken by Matsuda. He was apparently very frantic because he couldn't find his captain, and he emphasized that by panting and blabbering in front of them.

"Taichou! Thank goodness you're alright! I've asked Unohana-taichou if she had taken care of your injuries, but she said she didn't so I thought you were still in there but Kotetsu-san said everyone was out already—"

A glare from Soi Fong was enough to shut him up. Without any words, he followed her to their office.

Idaten gaped. Not at the odd pair of captain and vice-captain, but at Soi Fong's back. There was something wrong with the sight of the kanji two on the white robe and the short wearer…

She shook her head slightly, and sighed dejectedly. Perhaps she should just confront any of them and asked directly instead of stupidly and arrogantly insisted to understand by herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note : _

_KinKon : Kin—gold. Kon—soul. My version of the currency in Soul Society. The rate—the same as yen._

_I made Ukitake's Shikai abilities based on the poem he cited when he released his zanpakuto. Wave, shield, lightning, and blade. I hope no one mind. I still can't figure his Bankai, Kyouraku's Shikai and Bankai, Kira's Bankai, Shuuhei's Shikai and Bankai, Iba's, Yachiru's, and Nanao's Shikai, for all that matters._

_I apologize if this seems Naruto-ish. The idea used to be a simple hide and seek game, then I thought that it's too simple and meaningless. Although I didn't mean to plagiarize, I'm afraid that so many things have influenced me greatly and unintentionally. _


	7. Into the Tiger's Lair 6

_**Into the Tiger's Lair 6 : Be the Tiger**_

_What? No' what are vice-captains for' crap?_

_Hinamori Momo_

A modern-day shinigami might call it a television, or worse, a fortune-telling orb, but it was simply known as the Chigandama. It was a dull transparent orb, seemingly full of fog, but when in use, it displayed images and scenes as perfect as though it happened right at that time, while its actual use is to view what the other orb, the Tengandama, had witnessed. Combined with the Kioku no Ki, they were the perfect tools to review an event carefully, the tree to arouse the subjective memories, the orb to show the objective memories.

That was precisely what Soi Fong was doing at the moment, letting the orb floating before her, while at the same time screwing her face to remember things.

It had been Yoruichi-sama's suggestion to use these orbs—after all, they were the properties of the Shihouin house—so that, as she had put it, Soi Fong wouldn't bother anyone else with her love for details, and so that should she make a wrong decision in the future, the blame should be on her own, not on the poor informant who—unintentionally, of course—could have misguided her.

At that time, Soi Fong had replied with silent indignity and obedience; she had never disobeyed her master before, nor would she did it at that time, especially when it was truthfully said. The advice was highly useful. The only problem with these kinds of things is that they asked for energy. A lot of reikyoku is needed just to recall the past. It was probably one of the reasons the Kioku no Ki wasn't so crowded in anytime of any day.

Which was why Soi Fong found it odd that someone else was there with her.

"You need not hide, Ukitake-senpai", she said dryly, grabbing the orb, which glow ceased, and stared at a tree bark. Out of its shadow came Ukitake, flushing, not from embarrassment of being found, but from the cold air of January.

"I didn't think you'd like to be disturbed", he muttered, trying hard to stay warm. Soi Fong seemed to notice this, for a fleeting sensation of pity dawned on her. Ukitake was soon convinced he was imagining it when she replied, "Your reiatsu already did."

"Right. I'm not good at concealing", he chuckled/coughed lightly. "But that's not important. I just wanted to say thank you for your help earlier."

The Second Captain blinked, looking at him oddly as though he was crazy. "Did you always do that? Caring about even the slightest of all actions when it is likely to happen at that time?"

Ukitake coughed again. "Well, I never recall you helping me like that on other similar occasions, so—"

"Being out in the cold doesn't seem to be good for your health, senpai", Soi Fong said over him, silently grateful it was in the middle of the night, "you should just finish whatever it was you were intended on doing."

"…I came here because I couldn't sleep…so unless you can somehow rid me of my insomnia…" He paused, coughing, not noticing that Soi Fong made the move to get closer to him and yet something invisible seemed to hold her back. During that moment, the orb received a little ray from the moon. Somehow, Ukitake took a great interest in it.

"Isn't that the Chigandama?" He asked curiously. Waiting for no answer, he connected the orb and the tree in front of him.

"I see…What do you think of it then?"

Soi Fong cocked an eyebrow. "Is that important?"

"Why, of course it is! Soi Fong-taichou was the one who proposed the idea; surely you should be the judge of it!"

"And this does not worry you…why?"

"Like every other captain, I have seen what she can do. Also, I have a trust in you."

It left Soi Fong rather dumbstruck. "What?"

"I know the path you'll always choose—A-A-ACHOO!"

The sneezing was expected, it was its loudness that wasn't. Soi Fong winced, expecting more to come, but after one more sneezing and few more coughing, she finally decided it was safe to approach him. Ukitake was too busy calming himself down to notice that now he wore two _haori_s. Soi Fong clicked her tongue impatiently, and suddenly he was aware of the extra heat.

"I will take you to the Fourth Division", she said firmly, grabbing his arm and half-dragged him.

"Whoa! There's no need to bother Unohana-taichou at this hour…" he trailed off when he saw Soi Fong's bare back. He stopped abruptly, loss at words. Soi Fong ignored both the cold weather and his silence.

"At the very least, stay somewhere warm…your room should suffice."

"Alright…I'll do it. Here. I can go back by myself", he said miserably, saving whatever pride he had left as he handed the haori back. "Er…thank you again."

Seeing her nodding stiffly just made him wonder even further what suddenly changed—perhaps the war, but—

Under the influence of the tree, a scene popped into his mind. Unconsciously, he rubbed his right shoulder as he, in his memory, jumped in front of a zanpakuto meant for someone else. Ukitake shrugged.

"You're welcome, Soi Fong", he announced, interrupting the captain who was, unknown to him, reviewing the same memory.

Before she could say anything, he was gone.

Soi Fong blinked twice, remaining frozen for a long time.

-------------------------------------------

The Shinou Academy was buzzing with joy, especially for the sixth graders, who were finally getting out of the academy and into their new life as shinigamis. Here and there, former students were seen bustling around, fussing about their _shihakushou_s, looking around for their _zanpakuto_s and whatnot. Idaten couldn't quite understand the need for that much hassle, and she was desperately trying to sneak out unnoticed when she found her usual 'gang' blocking the main entrance, and worst of all, approaching her. She just sighed wearily and made a resolution that she should at least show some hospitality to her figurative saviors.

"I suppose all of you make it into Gotei 13, then?" She said when they were gathered.

"It's glaringly obvious what these black garbs mean", droned Murasaki, jabbing at his shihakushou.

"I guess you're off to claim that title?" Akira asked rhetorically. "Oh, come on. Why are you still so nervous when it's about as sure as the sun rising in the east?"

"It's not that. I'm just unsure if I can do it. Never mind that. What about you?"

"Ah, us. Well, Ryu's going to the Eleventh Division like he dreamed every single night", Mika said, rolling her eyes ("Hey, I resent that!"). "I got Murasaki's securing a spot in the Seventh Division. I'm an unseated newbie of the Fourth Division…and Akira's in the Fifth."

"I had absolutely no idea we were saving a lost soul who'd turn out to be ordering me around", Akira emphasized.

"None of us did…You know, now that you mentioned it, I think that's who you were. A captain", spoke Ryu, followed by nods from his friends. Idaten suspected they had discussed this often.

"Not really. I don't think I was **that** great…the most I could get is probably a vice-captain's badge", she uttered earnestly. "Aside from that, we don't even know if I'm not a Hollow."

"Idaten-san, don't speak that rubbish", Mika said with a frown. "No Hollow is as nice as you are."

Baffled, Idaten stuttered, "Oh, uh—don't you think you all should move?"

"We do?" Murasaki looked around, and was startled to find that most of their classmates had left. "Hey, we do! We'll see you around!"

"Good luck, Idaten-san!"

"Show four eyes who's the boss!"

Akira rolled his eyes at the last comment. "Considering that I will see you soon—"

"Just go already!"

Akira smirked. "Hai, taichou."

--------------------------------

When Soi Fong told her that Yamamoto was going to have her showing her Bankai, Idaten had expected that only he would get to see it. A great sense of anxiety filled her when she saw two lines of captains and vice-captains, with Yamamoto in the front and center, and the other two would-be captains in the middle of attention. Obviously, she must chant the word 'Bankai' in front of all these _staring_ people, something she wished she could avoid. Upon her arrival, most of the eyes present were already boring into her. Some like Hitsugaya and Komamura eyed her warily. Others tried to reassure her (in Kyouraku's case, waving so beamingly his vice-captain had to elbow him). Idaten purposefully avoided Kuchiki's gaze, for she knew she would probably looked away as soon as they locked eyes. While it was winter, and they were in the middle of First Division's garden, Idaten was quite sure her shivers weren't just because of the wind.

"You're late", Kurotsuchi remarked snappishly.

Idaten was spared the necessity to find an excuse when Yamamoto suddenly said, "Silence! Now we shall begin this ceremony. First, I'd like Kira-fukutaichou to begin."

The blonde twitched, but nonetheless held his zanpakuto firmly. "Bankai." He stabbed it to the ground. "Mito Komon Wabisuke!"

The zanpakuto didn't change shape. However, something seemed to flow down from the hilt to the tip in the ground. They were lines, shaped very much like the Shikai's shape, a great resemblance of question mark. The pattern touched the ground, and from there they crawled everywhere, most notably to under everyone's feet, where they remained looking like Wabisuke's Shikai stamp. At once, everyone was seen struggling to stand straight with much difficulty.

"People under the influence of my Bankai's stamp", Kira explained, no longer looking like the neurotic man he was, "should find it very difficult to stand straight, much less to move around and even reach your zanpaku to."

It was pretty much invincible, Idaten observed, struggling to lift her hand. If he managed to catch his opponent off guard, and due to the nature that _zanpakuto_s needed to be held to be released, then he could end the battle very quickly. Unless…

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!"

A white light shot out from Idaten's difficultly-raised index finger, aimed straight at Kira's head. Instinctively, he raised his zanpakuto to deflect it. He immediately regretted doing so when the patterns under their feet disappeared.

"I see…your zanpakuto must remain stuck in the ground in order for its ability to be utilized…it must be difficult fighting without it", Shuuhei concluded.

"You will have to work on that weakness, Kira-fukutaichou", advised Yamamoto as Kira frowned, evidently didn't expect his weakness to be found so soon. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, please."

Shuuhei calmly raised his zanpakuto, and swung it. "Coil the earth, Orochimaru!"

What used to be a hilt now remained as a chain, a very long chain with the blade on the end. The blade sailed straight to Yamamoto, only to stop in front of him, floating in the air before Shuuhei spoke again, "Split, Orochimaru!"

It seemed as though the blade split into two, the other blade and chain being separated from the former only to be connected on the base, which was in Shuuhei's hands. The second chained blade soared to Kurotsuchi, much to the Twelfth Captain's fury. Other than that, the other captains didn't seem to be impressed.

"This is my Shikai. It can split into eight 'heads', each can move freely as I command. And now….Bankai."

Shuuhei placed the base on his back, and from then it enlarged and grew into eight gigantic chains, each ending in a gigantic serpent-like head/blade. The chains were attached to Shuuhei's back, who didn't seem to be weighed in any sorts.

"Kekkai Orochimaru!"

Again, most of them didn't look impressed. Shuuhei sighed slightly. "This Bankai is only an extension to my Shikai. It can act as a defense or offense, all according to my will."

As though fearing to annoy the captains with his apparently-casual Bankai, he dismissed it quickly.

"Very well. Kusanagi…-san?"

Idaten nervously nodded. "Create chaos, Mitsurugi."

The bright zanpakuto looked very much like two nodachi joined on the hilts. As some blinked and adjusted their eyes to the light, Idaten explained, "My zanpakuto depends heavily on the light around. It collects the light around us: you should find the sky rather dark. I can use the collected energy to shoot it as a projectile, or just use it like a sword."

"Wait, what will happen if it's night?" Hinamori asked, surprising those who knew her well.

Idaten automatically grimaced. "I will have to depend on the other branches of shinigami arts. Bankai."

Instead of expanding like it should be, the blade shrunk and disappeared, leaving only the ridiculously long hilt, glowing even brighter and reminding Renji disturbingly to neon lights he saw in the mortal world. Now the sky was nearly as pitch as night.

"Kokuten Mitsurugi."

Most of the shinigamis present now showed some signs of curiosity, even Byakuya looked (one would have to squint to see it) as though he wanted to know why a thing that small could be called a Bankai. No one noticed Soi Fong didn't look as interested as the others were, in fact, she had a plain expression on her face.

Idaten resisted the temptation to shake her head. She instead used her right fingers to pull something from the hilt, and soon enough an abnormally large bow in the shape of a bird made of light appeared. She aimed at the sky, and let go of the light bowstring in her hand. The phoenix-like energy soared into the sky, enlightening it for a few moments before the sky grew pitch again.

"Well, that's one of the things it can do…" Thinking that she was not meant to show off her Bankai, she dismissed it. She was almost dismayed when nearly all of them seemed to be impressed—and if her eyes weren't tricking her, Kira looked envious of the attention for a while.

Then Yamamoto broke the silence. "Yes, thank you. Do you swear on your souls that you will serve Gotei 13 with your lives, and bow to its rules unconditionally?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, I do." Idaten wondered how 'unconditionally' she could bow to the rules.

Now, if you'd all please sign this contract with your blood…"

His Vice-Captain brought forth an enormous scroll, and rolled it open in front of them. On the upper-middle of the scroll was the words 'Gotei 13' in red, and under it, from right to left, were the numbers of the thirteen divisions, under them were the names of the shinigamis who had been the captains respectively. The First and the Fourth had the shortest list of names, and the Eleventh had the longest. Kira stepped forward, using Wabisuke to tear his palm lightly. Under the number of the Third Division, and under Gin's name (he glared at it for a long time) he signed his name in. Next came Shuuhei who did almost the exact thing, except that he glared at Tousen's name shorter than Kira did. And finally, Idaten tentatively signed her name. When she looked up, she was quite shocked to meet Hinamori's furious glance. The First Division Vice-Captain picked the scroll, and showed it to the rest of them, and when his captain nodded with an approval, he rolled it and assumed his position besides Yamamoto. He rose from his chair, and moved in front of them. The three bowed their heads. The First Vice-Captain came back again, this time with three folds of white cloth in his hands. Yamamoto folded the cloths, looked at the number painted on the back, and put them on each new captain's back respectively.

"With this, I declare thee captains of Gotei 13, further on in charge of your respective divisions."

There was a faint noise of clapping, for only few bothered to do so.

"You may all return to your positions."

Abruptly the black and white mass moved, as though they had been itching to go away from the start, only Hinamori and Unohana lingered, who were both approaching Idaten.

"Congratulations, Kusanagi-taichou", Unohana greeted with a smile.

"Thanks…" Hinamori was still staring at her appraisingly, as if trying to find anything wrong with Idaten. Unohana noticed this, and she made a sign with her eyes.

"Uh, you can go back first", Idaten said quietly to her new vice-captain, who raised an eyebrow but followed the order nonetheless.

"I hope you don't mind", Unohana spoke when Hinamori was gone, "because unfortunately I am not able to explain everything due to the time in my hand. This is concerning your vice-captain."

"What's wrong with her?"

Unohana took a deep breath. "I suppose you know about Aizen?"

-----------------

The first impression his eyes made when they fluttered open was, it was so dark. Then, his brain caught up with his senses, and the first question was: _Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Who **am **I?_

"Ah…you have awakened." A man's voice suddenly broke his reverie. "And I thought it would have taken at least a few more months…"

For some reasons, the man's voice felt very familiar to him. He struggled to remember why. "Who…what…?"

"Uh-uh-uh", the other man waved his index finger, "Don't do that. I'll explain to you everything later, but don't try to remember anything. Yet, anyway. Just have some rest, okay?"

Feeling heavily offended that he couldn't even know his name, he obeyed. He closed his eyes, but the questions just kept popping.

"Just, relax, okay? Trust me. Everything is just fine. Very much so. Just…sleep."

He did so. His observer chuckled lightly.

"Alrighty…more time for us. Huzzah. Oy, you! Tell them he has awakened! Who else, dumdum?"

"I think this is a bad omen, that something doesn't go well as planned", another voice said crisply.

"Nonsense, Toukan, it's very well as planned! Why, now we have even more time to plan things!"

'Toukan' didn't answer. He didn't even look at anything in particular.

---------------------

Idaten stopped short before the door bearing the number five. Again, it didn't seem entirely right…and yet, her logical reasons chided that it was her place now. She must have been standing in front of the shoji door for a long time since Hinamori slid it open and commented, "Why are you just standing there, taichou?" Waiting for no response, the short girl just went back to her seat, sighing heavily at the pile of paperwork. Idaten blinked, then automatically got into the office. She snatched a handful of papers and brought them to her supposed table. Hinamori threw her an odd look.

"Do you…know how to do them?" Hinamori asked, sounding as polite as possible. "I…heard you came straight from the academy."

"Unohana-taichou had explained briefly…and…" Idaten squinted, reading a piece of paper. "I can figure them out by myself."

_What? No' what are vice-captains for' crap?_ Hinamori snorted inwardly. "You can always ask for my help."

Idaten looked up. "Really? I just thought that you have had too many tasks right now."

"I've been doing jobs for two well enough before", the vice-captain growled. Her own words bit her hard, for she loathed the idea of Kira and Shuuhei advancing as a captain while she did not.

"There's no need to push yourself so hard…and that's an order."

Silence struck the Fifth Division main office, save for the sounds of scratching.

"Ano…Hinamori, we missed the introductions, didn't we?"

Hinamori's head snapped up when she was addressed. She took one second to comprehend the sentence, then smirked. She stood, walked in front of her captain's desk and bowed.

"My name is Hinamori Momo, you may call me what you please. I will serve as your vice-captain."

Idaten did the same. "Kusanagi Idaten, your new captain. You may call me what you please (Hinamori shot her a startled look). I'm pretty sure the etiquette is to call me taichou, isn't it?"

"Quite true." Hinamori avoided scowling. Was this shinigami insane? Or was she just trying to win her affection? If that was the case, she would have to work harder, because Hinamori wouldn't buy any of it.

"Uh…I guess…I'll be pleased to work with you." Idaten offered her hand awkwardly.

That was when Hinamori realized her captain was wearing a sleeveless haori, but the shihakushou's sleeves were as long as her wrists, and under it she still wore black gloves covering her whole arms. Suppressing a frown, Hinamori politely took the hand and shook it.

Yes, it was a start. Anything else would have to wait for other times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mito Komon : the name of a group that when is uttered in front of wrongdoers instantly brought them to their knees. It's historical in Japan. Can you see the connection with the Bankai?_

_Orochimaru : _

_Orochi : Japanese legendary eight-headed snake_

_maru : standard ending for male/sword names._

_Has absolutely **nothing** to do with Naruto._

_Kekkai : force field._

_Chigandama : Earth eye ball_

_Tengandama : Sky eye ball_

_Lookie here… an arc done. The hit stats shows that many people at least hit this fic, but surprisingly the reviews are few. Please, review after you read. Tell me everything you think about this story, even if it's just to flame the crack pairings (crack? Where?)._


	8. Shinigami Orientation Period

_**Shinigami Orientation Period**_

_I don't ask you to be perfect copies of Kuchiki-taichou, especially his 'eloquent' ways of talking._

_Kusanagi Idaten_

The shinigami working hour usually ended sometime around 6 p.m., although sometimes foot soldiers had been found working over hour when there were Hollows around, and the highest ranking _shinigami_s were notorious for doing paperwork until midnight as of late. Hinamori often did that when she had to take care of the whole division's paperwork. Now, when the work had been split—she still took a lot more than her taichou, not that any of them would say it aloud—Hinamori decided both of them needed some rest, especially when the taichou was already furrowing her brows so deep they nearly got knitted together.

"Taichou...it's late."

"...Huh?"

Hinamori sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "It's already nine o' clock. Don't you think you need some rest?"

"...Not yet, I haven't gotten these figured out yet." Idaten scribbled furiously, recalculating the numbers.

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "No need to push yourself so hard. You said that, taichou."

Finally, Idaten looked up, first to the window and then to the vice-captain, observing the impatience.

"If you've a plan, or should I say, a party waiting, then go ahead. I have something else to do anyway."

Hinamori said nothing, tidying her desk. She took her coat from the hanger on the wall, and had already a hand on the door before remembering to say, "Good day, taichou."

"...Right."

Idaten just let her head fall on the desk once Hinamori disappeared through the door.

"_Once you're a captain, your life is reduced to papers and desk!"_

Ryu maybe very simple-minded sometimes, but oftentimes he also said the blunt truth. Grumbling slightly, Idaten made her way out of the office.

-------------------

There were many bars in Seireitei, but only one was famous enough to be visited every now and then by the majority of Gotei 13. In that bar, currently a cluster of _shinigami_s were gathering for a certain celebration.

"Here's a toast, for Kira and Hisagi-taichou, who manage to surpass and get to overlord us!" Rangiku offered to the crowd—mostly vice-captains—who cheered and clanked their glasses. The celebrated captains flushed.

"Rangiku-san, don't call us that!" Kira objected, staring into the glass of sake in his hands. He would get drunk, no matter how little sake he drank, and when he was drunk, things really got out of hand. On the other hand, he would get drunk anyway. So he drank it.

"Hear, hear!" Renji joined. "It's really annoying, you know. It's not like we're that far away above y'all."

"Actually, Abarai-taichou", Matsuda interjected sheepishly, "you are. I can never reach Bankai, not even in a million of years."

"Sure thing, that's what Kira said." To emphasize his point, Iba slapped Kira's back, making every bit of liquid in his mouth burst out.

"Still, you can all just call us like nothing happened. Deal?"

"No deal. If you hear what Hitsugaya-taichou always says about this kind of thing..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou loves respect", Hinamori finished for Rangiku. She closed the door and undid her cloak, throwing it on the pile of others'.

"...Anyway, most of the people here think that you should use honorifics..." The busty vice-captain continued.

"...Or you're dead. It's best to apply this to anyone."

"It just doesn't feel right, you know", insisted Renji.

"Nope. I don't know, taichou."

"Shut up."

-------------------------

Everyone in the Fourth Division knew how much Unohana loved to sit alone at nights, drinking tea and staring at the moon. They also knew that it was the time to leave her alone with her thoughts (Isane often trespassed this). It was widely accepted that Unohana could miraculously do so even in the coldest nights. It was also widely known, that visitors often came and sat on the _roof_, talking to Unohana.

"I've been expecting you, Kusanagi-taichou. Why don't you come down here?"

Like now.

Idaten silently dropped from the roof and sat a bit farther from Unohana.

"Tea?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to stay up all night."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "That's...interesting. Tea usually helps us sleep at nights. But I digress. I assume that you want to hear the rest of my story?"

Idaten slowly nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. In fact, we thought that you should know."

"We?"

Unohana smiled. "I believe you'll soon find out.

"One thing that you should know is that, the war Aizen inflicted on us changes many things. It last for a year or so, and during that period, many _shinigami_s fell from every divisions. We estimated that only half of Gotei 13 survived the war, only the seated officers and some talented unseated officers. As such, I believe it leaves a certain degree of...trauma to us. Some that are dear to the most of us are gone. It is also more traumatizing, that not even the high-ranking _shinigami_s survived. The Second Vice-Captain and the Thirteenth's Third Seat were amongst them. And even Zaraki Kenpachi fell."

"That damaged the Eleventh Division's pride most severely, and it is made to be worse by the appointment of Abarai-taichou (oh, no, nothing's wrong with him) as his replacement. The Eleventh Division always had a...delusional belief that they were the strongest division (they neatly neglected 'in the zanjutsu area only' part) and they had a very fervent faith that Zaraki-taichou was the strongest captain, even stronger than Yamamoto-soutaichou. When the news of him allegedly dead (we can never find the body of the victims) they caused quite some uproar, especially since the vice-captain was...not quite ready for her position. Fortunately, they would still comply with our priorities. When they finally accepted that Zaraki-taichou had passed away...on the positive side, they don't harass other divisions as often."

The look on Idaten's face stated that she could quite care less about the Eleventh Division since she never liked them in the first place, but she did ask Unohana to continue.

"To sum it up, most of the people had gotten bitter, even the ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo. At the same time, the bond between the high-ranking _shinigami_s increases, most notably between Kyouraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou. And..." Unohana stopped and pondered. "If I'm not mistaken, Soi Fong-taichou has also begun to treat Ukitake-taichou better than the rest of the captains. All I know is that sometime in the war period, Soi Fong-taichou, wounded and was near the point of collapsing, supported Ukitake-taichou—he was in a very bad shape—and half-roared for help. I don't know what the problem was exactly. They never told us...Perhaps if you're curious, you can ask them."

Idaten raised both eyebrows fleetingly.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou has been thoroughly depressed by the loss of Zaraki-taichou, but I believe Abarai-taichou could help her. Kira-taichou and Hisagi-taichou were becoming friends, and it was one of the reasons they both managed to be a captain now. Unfortunately, a ripple had seemed to form between Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou. I also believe that Hinamori-fukutaichou is currently suffering from lack of trust."

Idaten stared at the ground, brain trying to process all of the new information at once. Then something else clicked.

"Should I know if you have changed at all?"

Unohana just smiled.

"Never mind then."

"Can you do me a favor, Kusanagi-taichou? The vice-captains are having a celebration as we speak, and they tend to overuse the freedom they have. Could you go to the bar and tell them that they need to call it a day? I wouldn't want their captains scolding them...again."

Idaten pondered. "Just as long as you provide the complete directions, I'm as bad as Kusajishi in finding ways."

----------------------

Later on, while following Unohana's directions, Idaten still couldn't know exactly what's wrong with Yachiru to make her threw a comment like that. In fact, she wasn't even sure she had known the pink-haired vice-captain before. Maybe someone had mentioned about it...

According to Unohana, the bar—once she was in the correct street anyway—wasn't hard to miss. Idaten knew what it meant now: it was the only place that was still bright, and was the only place where all sorts of noise pierced the silent night. Idaten slid the door open...

...And half-regretted doing it. Upon opening, the sight of Kira tap-dancing on a table, Rangiku tried seeing how low her garbs could fall before revealing everything, and every other men ogling on her was enough to send chills down Idaten's spine. She wondered why the captains allowed this sort of things to happen...and then knew that the practice had run much, much earlier before the war; it must have served to make it prominent a habit. At least being drunk didn't prevent them from noticing her.

"Well, hello there, Kusanagi-taichou", said Renji soberly. "Want to join us?"

"No thanks, even one drop could make me do a very good impersonation of Kurotsuchi." Idaten frowned as Isane began singing on the top of her lungs shrilly. "Aside from that, it's late. Unohana-taichou told me specifically to send you **all **back to your quarters, she said that the captains' patience is wearing thin."

"That's nice of her", said Hinamori defiantly, face matching Renji's hair.

"Yes. Now we have to—"

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Rangiku interjected, yanking Idaten so fiercely she couldn't react. Rangiku then held a glass of sake in front of her nose. "Don't you want to have fun?"

"No, Matsumoto, I don't—"Idaten raised her voice.

"One glass won't hurt anyone", Rangiku cooed, acting as though she was about to pour the sake down Idaten's mouth. Idaten reflexively slapped it away. The glass hit the wall, breaking with a loud crash and bringing everyone's attention to them with wide eyes.

Idaten sighed warily. "Sorry."

Rangiku shrugged. "You heard the order, guys. Party's over. Now, excuse me, Shuuhei and I need to drop Kira off."

At least Kira's escorts were sober enough to force him to move, even though the three of them swaying greatly in their move. The others, howbeit dizzily, followed suit, leaving only Hinamori behind, who glared daggers at her captain. Idaten exhaled.

"That was uncalled for, taichou", accused Hinamori.

"Yes, that was. Come along now, you still have a hangover to cure."

For a split second Hinamori considered rebelling...then thought better of it.

Idaten could only wish they would soon return to their original state. It seemed to be unlikely at the moment. The blow must have been strong, strong enough to change even the demure and serene Unohana.

Why, people who had a habit of observing normally wouldn't make their findings known to complete strangers.

-------------------------------------

"You know what, Kira, now that you're a captain, you should just stop doing this."

Kira didn't respond, partly because his mouth was used to vomiting right now, and another part because he wasn't conscious enough to come up with anything decent. Shuuhei, though, could nod in agreement.

"I think so too. We used to fool around because we are vice-captains, but now—"

"—so you guys don't want my company anymore, huh?" Kira interjected dizzily.

"No, it's not that", Rangiku quickly said, "We just think that this habit isn't so good anymore. I mean, a few months ago it sounded good, but now..."

"This is because I always get you guys in trouble while I'm drunk, right?" Kira muttered. As soon as he finished the sentence, he vomited again.

"Well, yeah, but it's not a good example to our subordinates."

"That's what prissy Kuchiki always said", Kira mumbled, snorting.

"Actually, Hitsugaya-taichou had also forbidden me from going out with you guys whenever sake is involved", Rangiku explained. "He always said that running away from trouble by going to la-la land was never good."

"Heh, la-la land. It's better than rejecting the world, isn't it?" Shuuhei chuckled.

"Who are you referring to? Hinamori-san or Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kira swayed dramatically. He managed to stand still by leaning to a wall.

"Both, if you don't mind."

"That subject is prohibited from discussion", Rangiku frowned, "I'm bored stiff of them. It's as if they were the only ones suffering."

"Hinamori-san has the right to be sad that she was betrayed by her idol", Kira chirped, "but Gin left me and I'm alright!"

"Sure thing", Shuuhei uttered under his breath. He said loudly, "Let's just leave them be. Everyone has their own methods to recovery."

"And drowning in alcohol is not one of them."

Had they been sober they would have realized how odd the situation was. Rangiku was the one who got them into their drinking habit, now she was the one to oppose it.

"Right-o. So what's legal then?"

"...I'll think of something. Now that we can no longer meet during the vice-captain meetings..."

"Gin always said Yamamoto-soutaichou's drone was the only way to get to sleep in five minutes", Kira said off-handedly.

"This is going to be massive hangover", Shuuhei muttered, rubbing his head.

"Right then. Come here, Kira-taichou, it's still a long way from the Third Division."

------------------------------------------

"Do I have to do this?"

"Absolutely. The custom is that whenever there are new members in a division, a captain has to tell them the rules. When a captain is the new one, everyone has to assemble and hear what the new captain's rules are, or just to know what the captain looks like. Anyway, you skipped this part yesterday, it's only normal that we do it now."

"Actually, **you **skipped to mention this", Idaten said acidly. All members of the Fifth Division were assembled that morning, eagerly waiting for their new head's appearance. It was the combination of being watched by at least a hundred _shinigami_s and that Hinamori 'forgot' to mention about it that made Idaten delayed the supposed orientation.

Hinamori for her part just smirked. "I thought that since it was a common thing to do I didn't need to tell you about it. Now hurry up, taichou, they are waiting."

Idaten grumbled softly. She inhaled deeply, exhaled, and steeled herself to walk out into the open air, Hinamori trotting behind. The _shinigami_s, who had been talking without any restrictions before, suddenly froze and stared avidly at them.

Idaten cleared her throat, a very useless thing to do. Hinamori realized this and rolled her eyes.

"Greetings. To the new ones, welcome to the Fifth Division. To the old ones, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Kusanagi Idaten, and I will be your captain as long as the Central 46 is concerned. The vice-captain is Hinamori Momo, (Hinamori curtsied)."

Several of them, especially the veterans, tried to hide their snigger. Idaten glanced around nervously, especially at Hinamori, who rolled her eyes again.

"Just tell them the rules and be done with it", she whispered curtly.

Idaten nodded, and cleared her throat again, this time it was effective to silence them.

"Now there are a few things to get straightened here. First of all, as a part of the Gotei 13, you must obey the rules, no exception, unless you are ordered to do so."

A lot of them raised eyebrows on this one, including the one with the badge and black bun.

"Second of all, it really doesn't matter much how polite you can be. I don't ask you to be perfect copies of Kuchiki-taichou (a lot sniggered), especially his 'eloquent' ways of talking. Just as long as your behavior is within the generally accepted standard, you won't get into trouble."

At this point Hinamori considered asking what the generally accepted standard was, but Idaten just ploughed on.

"Third, if anyone, anyone from any division, challenges you or just generally asks for 'special treatment', ignore them." There was a loud murmur of disagreement between them. "Yes, I know it will hurt, but that is just exactly what they want, so don't comply, ever."

"Finally, if there's anything that bothers you, just tell us." She gestured to Hinamori and herself. "We'll try and help as much as we can. Do you understand?"

They nodded. Idaten sighed in relief. "Good. Go back to your positions."

None of them moved, in fact they were still staring at her.

"...Could you tell me why you are blatantly refusing an order?"

A few of them spoke and pushed each other. Finally, one was pushed to the front, where he stood nervously and scratching his head. He was a man with two short pigtails, and according to Hinamori, he was the third seat.

"See here, taichou, it's not that we disrespect you...we just want to see if you're--eh..."

"—Strong enough to be your captain", Idaten finished, nodding. The third seat winced. "It's alright, it's entirely reasonable. So what should I do to prove it?"

Hinamori snapped her fingers. "How about we spar? At least you have to be stronger than me."

Idaten hesitated. During that period, everyone had cleared a considerable space reserved for the 'arena'. Hinamori had stepped in the middle of the area, and was casually resting a hand on the hilt of Tobiume. The captain sighed in resignation.

_I guess I'm a fool for not seeing this coming_.

"Just—don't be too hard on me, Hinamori."

"Are you kidding, taichou?" Hinamori grimaced. "I should have said that."

Silence fell, in which hundred pairs of eyes were trained on two figures, and two sets were on each other.

Then without warning Hinamori whipped out her zanpakuto. "Snap, Tobiume!"

The zanpakuto exploded into a dull blade with few jitte, and from it a decent-sized fireball launched straight to Idaten. She was gone in a blink of an eye, and the fireball sailed into a tree, burning it. Hinamori didn't just stand there, she muttered incantations. When Idaten appeared from behind, Hinamori pointed a palm on her and shouted, "Hadou 63, Raikouhou!"

The electrical blast was big enough to devastate a ginko tree, but Idaten was not there to receive the blow. Furious, Hinamori tried to search for Idaten's signs of reiatsu—only to remember that the captain never did seem to let her know about it.

Now Idaten reappeared beside Hinamori, who instantly blasted Tobiume to that direction. It was again directed into thin air. By now, Hinamori was as infuriated as Tobiume's flame. Her new captain was just toying with her, she concluded, and she wasn't about to let it happen in front of her subordinates.

So when Idaten materialized out of thin air besides her, she was ready. "Bakudou 1, Sai!"

It was the basic of all binding spells, normally it wouldn't be enough to bind a captain, but it was enough to hold Idaten there for a second until Hinamori had Tobiume by her throat. Hinamori couldn't resist a smirk of triumph.

"Is that all, taichou?"

On the contrary to her position, Idaten smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. Have you ever thought why I kept running around without doing anything **around you**?"

Hinamori scowled, pondered, and with a gasp looked around her. On the ground were some words, the protocol for—

"Hadou 92, Santenkago."

The three words glowed, forming lines between them. Hinamori knew what this meant, she had read about it before. Once the symbols glowed, there would be no escape for the one trapped in the triangle...Not to mention that it was a ninety-up spell, it was bound to hurt even though the incantations were bypassed...

Hinamori yelped when she was jerked out of the triangle. One second later the triangle and everything within it exploded in a bright red light. Everyone shuddered and cried, apparently thinking that their vice-captain was still trapped inside the blast while in reality she was hyperventilating safely. Idaten was standing next to her, torn between doing something to comfort her and doing nothing. She opted for both.

"Are you alright?"

Hinamori glared, breathing normally. "No, I'm not. I thought I was going to die."

"Well, no, you wouldn't, because I bypassed the incantations, and ninety-above spells won't work well that way. Still..." Idaten paused. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Hinamori thought of a reply but was interrupted with multiple shouts of: "Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou is still alive!"

"Yes, I am, now are you satisfied?" She asked firmly.

"Y-Yes, fukutaichou!"

"Good. Now go back to your positions!"

This time, they obeyed in hurry, occasionally bumping into each other. Hinamori snorted, shaking her head.

"They are lovely at times, but are also the greatest fools at other times", muttered Hinamori sourly.

"Then don't be too hard on them. We all must have been like them at least once in our life", Idaten replied.

"Hmm...Oh, yeah, taichou? I think I owe you an explanation on how the financial records works."

"Oh...right. Lead the way."

Hinamori obliged gleefully. The chance that the vice-captain was the one driving the captain around was so slim, it seemed like a joke. It was also very odd; this captain didn't mind being driven around unlike most other captains, who had heads as big as the mountains. Idaten seemed to trust Hinamori so much; it was too weird to be true.

Hinamori scowled. No matter what, she had made a resolution not to trust anyone easily. She wasn't planning on breaking it anytime soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Santenkago : Three point cage_

_The man with pigtails appeared in the manga briefly as the one who told Hinamori about shinigamis being allowed to release their zanpakuto. Although his position is unknown until know, I think he's possibly the third seat._


	9. White with Wrath

_Long line of parentheses means swear word I don't even want to know what._

_Disclaimer : Do I need to? This site is the biggest disclaimer after all. The OCs are all mine though, so is the bad grammar._

**_White with Wrath_**

"_Ken-chan said it wasn't necessary, said it would only make battles boring and ending too quickly."_

_Kusajishi Yachiru_

The First Division's vice-captain disappeared immediately after the meeting ended, as usual, leaving the twelve other vice-captains to relax and wait for their captains to collect them. While they usually smuggled sake in during this period, this time they chose to just chat around. They didn't even seem to realize that there were three new faces in that room, a fact that one of them, a considerably short and spiky-haired man, couldn't accept easily.

"Yo, pansies!" He shouted. His voice was inappropriate for his body as it was very loud. And immediately, everyone stopped talking and glared at him.

"Yeah, new guy?" Iba challenged, making good use of his yakuza-like appearance. Yachiru giggled abruptly. Hinamori elbowed her lightly, but was stifling her own laughter. The loud newcomer scowled.

"Y'all are going to give me some respect from now on! I'm the second strongest in the Sixth Division—"

"—There're at least thirteen and more above you", interjected Hinamori irritably. True, Renji did have an attitude, but he was at least nicer and taller. Something about this short man made her despise him before they even knew each other.

The man glared at Hinamori for her interjection. "And who are you to claim that? The Fourth Division's Vice-Captain?" He snarled.

"For your information", piped Isane, "That would be me. Hinamori-san is the Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division."

"Same difference", the man muttered. By now, nearly everyone was glaring at him, except for Nemu who was looking impassively at everything.

"Listen, bud." Iba grabbed his collar and easily lifted him above the ground.

"My name is Sahagin Gaoga! Remember the name of the future taichou!" The midget yelled, unafraid.

"Sahagin-san", finally one of the other newcomers spoke, "We're new here, I don't think—"

"Che, I'm the top of my class! I'll surpass them in no time! Why should I listen to them now?" Sahagin spat, making Iba twitched between throwing him and dropping him to the ground.

"Because they could obliterate you in one second, and because I will take it upon myself to make sure that they do", said a very tired and annoyed voice of Idaten.

As it was customary to announce her presence, several people started and Sahagin cursed loudly. Idaten sighed warily, leaning against the shoji door. At least Sahagin's ruckus had enabled her to stay awake.

"Please drop him, Iba-fukutaichou. I believe he is now Kuchiki-taichou's charge."

Iba obeyed, though he still crossed his arm in alarm at Sahagin. The short man wasn't perturbed; he even glared defiantly at Idaten.

"And who are you to give authorities? Aren't you just someone fresh from the Academy like me? How come someone without any reiatsu like you could order **you** (he gave the others a nod) around?"

Somewhere around Idaten Kyouraku clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Someone that looks like a Hollow to boot! Oy, knuckleheads, I knew that you were stupid, but I certainly didn't know you were stupid enough to let her become your captain!" Sahagin puffed his chest proudly. Yachiru had stopped giggling long ago, and was now competing with Hinamori as to who gave the deadliest glare. Iba was cracking his knuckles and was ready to throw Sahagin out of the window. Nanao's glasses glinted dangerously, and Rangiku had her first scowl in that day. Idaten just raised both eyebrows.

"Congratulations, you have just asked the week's questions", she responded dryly. "Come, Hinamori."

Hinamori obeyed, glaring at Sahagin who chose that moment to say, "And where do you think you're going, coward?"

They ignored him.

Hitsugaya said vehemently to Byakuya, "You always have a knack for choosing your vice-captain, don't you?"

"I'm not that bad you know", Renji retorted. "At least I know when to stop."

"That's because you're a coward! A real man like me will say his heart out!" Sahagin boldly declared.

"Sahagin-san!" Matsuda uttered horrifically.

Sahagin sneered and was about to say something.

"You will keep your mouth shut." A very cold voice said to him from the behind. Sahagin froze: it was full of murdering intent. "Lest you want me to rip your heart out this instant."

For the first time, Sahagin was petrified without even trying to fight back. Soi Fong had appeared out of thin air and was currently standing behind him, her head leveled with his.

"I think it's Kuchiki's job to decide what to do about him", Hitsugaya droned. "After all, it's his first day."

Sahagin seemed to have just realized his captain was there. "K-Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Hmph. Not so brave now, are you?" Kurotsuchi taunted malevolently. "What a lump of idiocy. Don't just stand there, Nemu! We're late, and it's your entire fault!"

Nemu obediently followed him out as he ranted about his waiting experiment and how the captain's meeting was just a waste. Attentions immediately shifted to Byakuya and Sahagin. Wordlessly, Byakuya just left the scene as though nothing happened. To everyone's surprise, Sahagin followed him mutedly.

Ukitake shook his head. "Yare-yare...how come someone like that gets his easy way to the second highest position in the Sixth Division?"

"Because Kuchiki-taichou is a --------", Renji answered contemptuously.

The other captains agreed unanimously.

---------------------------------

Hinamori grimaced. Her taichou was yet again half-asleep on the desk. She shrugged in exasperation. Idaten was being unreasonably stubborn, something that Hinamori wouldn't have minded if she hadn't had the conscience to say the otherwise.

"Taichou, you do have a bed for a reason", she said loudly, poking her slightly in the ribs. Idaten jerked awake, blinking blearily.

"I just slipped", she persisted, trying to focus on the papers on her desk. Instead, her tired eyes chose to shut her eyelids, while she struggled to open it. Hinamori suppressed a giggle. She could bet that she was the only fukutaichou ever caught their taichou in embarrassingly funny situations and still could get away with laughing at it, not to mention scolding them.

"You shouldn't have stayed up that late last night", she chastised, "You're still new, everyone will understand if you're a bit late for the deadline. You could also have skipped this morning's meeting if you had been too tired for it. Either way, there is absolutely no need to push yourself this hard."

Idaten groaned unintelligibly. Hinamori rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what; I know just the perfect remedy for you, better than caffeine. But you'll have to promise to train me."

Idaten snapped up, glancing curiously. Hinamori rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, taichou, it's been a week and all you're doing is locking yourself in this room. You need some fresh air."

What Renji and Kira—because they were extremely busy—didn't know was that behind the tough exterior Hinamori was currently wearing, she could never throw away her upbeat personality, at least not completely. It was this fact that made Idaten obeyed.

"We'll see about that. What is this remedy?"

--------------------------

It turned out to be eating a plate of wasabi. At first Idaten was stunned when Hinamori explained that Nanao had tried it, and Kyouraku had ended up working 24 hours before Nanao forced him to sleep. When Idaten didn't answer, Hinamori quickly shoved the whole plate into her taichou's numb mouth, and she spent the next half an hour pouring water into her flaming mouth.

"That, Hinamori, is classified as an attempt on my life", Idaten said furiously, throwing away an empty bottle.

Hinamori couldn't help but giggle. "At least now you're back to normal."

"Normally I don't breathe fire. Now, a promise is a promise. What do you want me to teach you?"

The short girl's face quickly straightened. "The 92nd Hadou, Santenkago."

_Figures. _"Why do you choose that one?"

"It's an uncommon spell. Not even A—"She paused, her breath raspy. "A-Aizen used it." Immediately she chastised herself mentally for mentioning the traitor.

Idaten raised an eyebrow. Aizen didn't use it? Surely a powerful and useful kidou like that would be a villain's favorite?

They were interrupted when a special messenger dropped in, the one used for special emergencies only.

"Gobantai-taichou and fukutaichou, I have an urgent order from the Soutaichou."

Idaten nodded, urging him to go on.

"There is a request for backup in Human world, Area 1026 sector 2128, please go there immediately."

The messenger disappeared. Wasting no time, they grabbed their zanpakuto and a jigoku-cho.

-------------------------------

Upon arrival, Hinamori had the utmost sinking feeling of a deja vu. Uncountable Hollows literally filled the scene, not even the air seemed enough to contain them. In the middle of it all was a black mess of a shinigami, alive or dead she didn't know. In fact, her present location was the same as her location back then.

It was exactly like her first encounter with Aizen. A large number of Hollows had suddenly appeared, Shuuhei had asked for backup, and she—with Renji and Kira—had come to his rescue. In fact, it had also been the Fifth Division who rescued them. This place was where her nightmarish link with Aizen began.

In the present, Hollows yet again filled the air, and she rushed to the shinigami's side, defending him. She swiped Tobiume on a Hollow's mask, at the same time casting the 33rd Hadou on another.

"Just stay by him, Hinamori", said her captain nonchalantly, blasting a group of Hollows with a number of spells in quick succession. "Make sure that he's still alive for now."

Hinamori nodded sourly; she didn't need orders for that one. She called Tobiume's name, sent fireballs to some more Hollows and they dissipated as their masks were destroyed. Hinamori frowned while she was still destroying them. These Hollows were too easy to defeat, even though her level of power was definitely higher than most shinigamis, she knew that these Hollows shouldn't be too much trouble. That was her thoughts until she remembered that the man behind her was just an unseated shinigami whose name she didn't even know.

"Well, this is annoying", her captain's deadpan voice brought her out of her reverie. "Get him to safety Hinamori, I'm about to do a clean wipeout."

Hinamori nodded, using shunpo to get out of the presumably area of blast. Her guess was correct, split seconds later red triangular explosion outmatched even the sun.

She squinted. The 92nd Hadou, Santenkago, was famous for being a very powerful spell that required no verbal incantations, just some marks on the ground, even though the marks were proofs of stored energy. Nevertheless, not even Aizen ever mentioned anything about it other than the secrets of that spell—for many captains had tried casting it and failed miserably—were lost approximately 50 years ago.

"You always have so many things to think of. I'm not saying it's bad: just make sure that it won't make you vulnerable."

Hinamori snapped back to reality. The area was now clear of Hollows, and Idaten was now standing in front of the fallen shinigami, examining him. She knitted her brow in confusion, then widened her eyes, and instantly jumped away from him. The next thing Hinamori knew was the shinigami suddenly waved his zanpakuto around madly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She shouted, jumping back. The shinigami now charged to them with erratic movements. Idaten effortlessly sidestepped and hit him between the shoulder and the neck, a move that supposedly could knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, it seemed to make him even madder, and he cast spells. That was when Hinamori realized something was wrong with the shinigami's face.

His forehead was white and solid looking. Idaten too seemed to think of the same thing, for she used shunpo and caught both of his hands with one hand, and used the other to knock her zanpakuto's hilt on the mask rather forcefully. The mask cracked and crumbled, at the same time the shinigami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Hinamori just stared at Idaten, who didn't say anything but using a jigoku-cho to open the portal to Seireitei. The vice-captain wasn't stupid, she could add two and two to make out four.

And judging from Idaten's slightly paler complexion, she was thinking of the same thing.

Too bad she wasn't aware that a few fragments stuck on her neck.

-----------------------------------------

Kurotsuchi Mayuri usually didn't accept guests in the middle of work. Of course, when the guest told him about a new experimental object, he all but opened the door to his lab by himself.

"And this is?" He rasped enthusiastically, examining the white fragment in his hand.

Idaten, who brought it to him, was far from being excited. "I found it on one of my subordinate's face, and when I broke it he went unconscious. Before that, he was attacking wildly...like a wounded animal."

"Yes...that's interesting..." Kurotsuchi said distractedly. He pocketed the fragment. "How about you? Want me to study you? You're an interesting case—I'll give you a special treatment."

Idaten glared at him. "I doubt I have the time. Now, excuse me."

"Tch...Always like that...idealistic brat..."

Kurotsuchi slammed the door shut.

-----------------------------

He picked up the fragment and toyed it in his hands. "Man, can't believe this thingies caused our troubles..." He muttered, glancing at the unconscious subordinate in his hand other hand.

"Sahagin." He quickly straightened his posture. "We shall return now."

"Aye, aye, sir", Sahagin mock saluted, knowing full well that Byakuya couldn't see with his back. He looked at the fragment again. A bright idea flashed in his brain.

He carefully threw the fragment so that it landed on Byakuya's kenseikan. To unobservant eyes (who would with that cold of a man?) it would look just like a part of the hair curlers, as Sahagin liked to put it. He sniggered mentally. It was the perfect payback for the morning.

"Sahagin."

"Yes, yes, coming."

The fragment fell from Byakuya's movement and stopped on the back of his neck.

They ignorantly stepped into the gate.

-----------------------------------

Whenever Kyouraku was serious, Nanano knew she had to be very, very cautious. It wasn't just because whatever could attract her captain to get into his—well, captain mode—must be something really important, it was also because her own intuition and logic made her believe so.

A subordinate surrounded by Hollows then attacking them after being saved and collapsing after having the formerly-non-existent mask cracked was definitely her top priority right now.

"Shall I bring some of these to the Twelfth Division for research, Taichou?" She inquired briskly after fingering the fragments.

"If it pleases you, Nanao-chan", Kyouraku replied solemnly, hitching the subordinate on his shoulder higher. "I'm more concerned about getting him to the Fourth Division right now."

"Ah...right." Wordlessly, they stepped through the portal.

They didn't notice the tiniest of fragments clinging on Nanao's wrist.

-------------------------------------

"Now that's odd...what do you think, Taichou? Vaizards? Arrancars? Weirdo-Hollows?"

Komamura didn't respond, merely crushing the remnants of the odd mask in his fist. Iba took that as a sign to shut up.

"Take him straight to the Fourth Division, don't say any of this to anyone. I'll see what the other captains have about this."

"Yes, sir..."

By nature, the remnants also were left in Komamura's palm.

------------------------------------

Hitsugaya squinted, watching the fragments of mask as though it was about to lunge at them again. A slender and longer hand showed up next to him, about to touch the things. He slapped it away, earning him a little playful scolding.

"Taichou! It's not nice to do that to a lady!" Rangiku said pompously, pouting and rubbing her hand.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Baka, we don't even know what that thing is...and if he's any indication." He jerked his thumb at their seventh seat. "It means anything but good."

"Then all the more reason to show this to Kurotsuchi-taichou. He'll be more than happy to study this", Rangiku persisted.

"Do what you please." Hitsugaya opened the portal, and dragged the seventh seat to it. Rangiku shoved the fragments onto Haineko's sheath without touching it.

Still, the wind mysteriously blew it to her open chest.

-------------------------------

"Yachiru, quit playing with—whatever it is!"

"Why not, Ren-kun? It's harmless!"

Renji grabbed Yachiru by her collar. "Right, because we can't sense any Hollow-scent from it. Do you also remember that the Eleventh Division has the worse sensing of all?"

"Ken-chan said it wasn't necessary, said it would only make battles boring and ending too quickly." She stopped struggling as she said that, and hopped onto Renji's shoulders instead.

"Well, whatever. I'll just ask the others about it...if they'd answer."

Yachiru didn't respond with her usual childishness, something that Renji had gotten used to over the months.

They, like everyone else, ignored the tiny white substances on both hairs.

----------------------------------

"We have to fill a form to submit an object of study to the Twelfth Division?"

"Yes", Hinamori grated.

Idaten raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a new concept. I don't think they used to do that—"

"Since when were you accustomed with the 'old concept' to begin with?" The Vice-Captain answered a bit too aggressively, a fact that Idaten noticed.

"Is something wrong, Hinamori?" She asked slowly, trying to avoid an argument war.

"You are, Taichou!" Hinamori blurted furiously. "Always acting like you **know** how things work here, always refusing my **help**, always driving yourself **crazy**, do you even know how a captain usually work?"

To this statement Idaten couldn't answer due to shock and the insensibility of the answer she had in her mind. Somehow, the answer had almost always been 'I just know', which would never satisfy a betrayed girl's mind.

Speaking of whom, was still raging at the moment. "You don't, do you? Just like every other captains, proud—too proud—the only time you'll deflate your heads is when giants like Aizen is about to crush your heads! And then, even then, you still depend on your vice-captains to do all your dirty works! Be it making a ruckus, or even trying to kill each other!"

Hinamori stepped back hastily. "Good night." She slammed the shoji door until the papers were torn on her way out.

Idaten's brows knitted. Hinamori was definitely venting off her frustrations from Aizen and having another captain. The timing, however, was too random and too impulsive...or she was just pretending she knew her vice-captain more than just her name. Idaten sighed, massaging her temples. She could at least try one of the advices, namely getting some sleep.

On an idle thing to note, since when did Hinamori wear white feet cast instead of just socks?

--------------------------------------

Nighttime set in Seireitei, leaving nearly all shinigami in deep, peaceful slumber.

Nearly all of them.

-------------------------------------

Kurotsuchi was still in his lab, eagerly studying the odd fragments while using Nemu as his test subject. His eyes were widening in glee when she finally showed some signs of aggression.

Something white had also begun covering her face.

--------------------------------------

Generally, the servants wouldn't bother any of the Kuchiki when they couldn't sleep. Tonight, they couldn't sleep and found Byakuya couldn't either. They woke Rukia.

Together, they watched as Byakuya tossed and turned in his sleep—an event very rare in and on itself, though none of them were aware of the white solid object covering his back of neck.

--------------------------------------

Kyouraku was too drunk to notice it. Nanao was too lofty to tell him about it. She had been on a very bad mood starting the moment they got back from their duty. It was so bad that she even slapped him when he offered to open the door for him. Their centuries of cooperation gave him the sense to leave her while she was at her worst.

He just had to ignore her newest fashion statement : a white wristband.

----------------------------------------

Iba was repeatedly still bashing himself for bringing the thing about Vaizards and Arrancars up, thus possibly setting Komamura into his bad mood. Sure, his taichou was very brooding these days, but even then he didn't even scold his subordinates for the tiniest of mistakes. He also hadn't worn a glove for a long time, something Iba had just noticed. _Just what the ---------- is up with that white glove?_

----------------------------------------

Their relationship usually worked with him scolding her for lazing off instead of her scolding him for continually berating him righteously. As silly as Rangiku could be, Hitsugaya had never encountered her nearly insane side, like this one. He let her retire early, convinced that a night's rest would bring her back to normal.

Little did he know it only served to make her worse as white started to cover her neck like a choker.

---------------------------------------

The Eleventh Division were in for some fright. Their top heads were bantering, arguing, and then trying to kill each other without even holding back, all from a simple disagreement about who should cook that night. If it weren't for Ikkaku and Yumichika's effort (it included tying them on their beds respectively) the office could explode any minute. Not that they were scared, they just wanted to avoid jurisdictions.

That was why they left them alone with their extra white mane.

---------------------------------------

"_Why didn't you take me with you, Yoruichi-sama!"_

"_Come here, little bee...oh, I forgot...you can't."_

"_Is that the only thing you can think of! Don't you even notice that you have your own **soul **to care about?"_

"_It's...not...just my...duty...it's my right...as a friend...to die...for you..."_

"_I don't know if you're the same one as I knew...but I'll still protect you, just like you'll always protect me."_

"_Life, Soi Fong, no matter how cyclic it is, is always worth to keep. You can only remember one cycle of your life, it's like you only live for that cycle. I doubt it's wrong to protect it. I'd trade my life for yours only so that I wouldn't feel the sorrow of losing you, instead so that you could keep on living...if only for that selfish reason...that's how the Thirteenth Division builds our brotherhood...that's how I taught them to."_

Soi Fong snapped up, sweating and panting heavily. With that jerk she also automatically whipped Suzumebachi from beside her pillow, though after seeing that she was alone the blade was put away. The bodiless voices still rang clearly in her ears, as though the three speakers were directly beside her, whispering. She just lied down again. It was just a nightmare, a nightmare made from memories that she had and hadn't had for a long time. Whenever she had a nightmare, then something truly bad was going to happen.

The Second Captain was seen leaping from roof to roof under the moonlight minutes later, patrolling for her own comfort.

Seeing how things were going to be in the next hours, it was fortunate she did.


	10. White with Wrath 2

_Disclaimer : ...Oh, come on, you're not stupid. _

**_White with Wrath 2 : Volcanic Activity_**

"_That's it. That's the real last sake for you."_

_Hisagi Shuuhei_

"_Hinamori can't live without me. Therefore, I have to kill her."_

She knew what to do. She must survive at all cost. She would prove to him she was not his puppet. She would kill him.

_Hinamori-kun, I am your captain. You can confide your troubles to me, if you want to."_

Her hands stopped in front of the door. This was her only chance. She would not blow it. She would have to be careful.

"_Tell me, did you waste one year on this bed? Dreaming about me on your perfect world? You are innocent, Hinamori. That's why I used you. Now wake up..."_

She opened the door soundlessly, zanpakuto gripped tightly. She was close. She could do it. Just one stab on the heart...

"_...because it will be the last thing you do."_

"What are you doing in my room? Especially with your zanpakuto?"

Hinamori whipped around. Here was her captain, standing behind her with glasses, slick long black-and-white hair, and smirking.

"_Do you have any trouble sleeping, Hinamori-kun? Then you can come to my room at anytime."_

She took her chance. "Snap, Tobiume!"

Her captain's eyes widened as the room exploded.

"What are you doing!"

"_Nothing you do can stop me, Hinamori-kun. Your only significance in my plan was just as a distraction, nothing more."_

With a cry Hinamori lunged again, releasing multiple pink spheres as she went. The captain dodged easily, hands gripping her dull blade.

"_Impulsive and instinctive, that's why you are useful."_

"Snap out of it! Wake up, if you're dreaming!"

A part of her mind, the logical one, tried to. For a grace period, she felt she was awaken from trance and was still adjusting to the real world.

"Good...just...calm...down..."

"K-Kusanagi-taichou?" Hinamori stuttered, the face of her captain still unfocused and blurry.

"_Your emotion is a danger to some, but it makes it all the easier for me to manipulate you. That's right, just like that. I know how to make you cry, I know how to make you laugh, I know how to make you angry...I know how to make you my perfect tool. Yes, let loose that emotion. Rage, am I correct?"_

"NO!" At her will, Tobiume exploded again, along with the captain holding the blade. Her heart leaped for a second. Perhaps she finally did it...

...Then the smoke cleared, revealing her captain still alive and harmless, save for the white hands. At this point, she switched into her other instinct.

"_Running, Hinamori? You can never fend off for yourself, can you?"_

Running away.

-----------------------------------

It must be a nightmare. If not, how else would her always calm and collected brother was suddenly **chasing **her while carrying Senbonzakura around?

"Nii-sama! It's me, Rukia!"

And yet it was real, because she was running around with Sodeno Shirayuki. Fear clutched her heart; she knew it would be over for her once he meant it to be. Judging by the way he was very close to her and was already preparing to strike...

Rukia yelped when someone pulled her away from Byakuya's attack.

"Ukitake-taichou!" She cried out in relief.

Ukitake didn't answer her, narrowing his eyes. Byakuya's neck was completely white, which meant...

"Sentarou! Get Kuchiki away from here!" He gave her to Sentarou, who saluted and flash-stepped out of harm.

Ukitake huffed, whipping his zanpakuto to meet Byakuya's. "Kuchiki-taichou! Snap out of it! It's just an illusion, whatever it is you're seeing right now."

He obviously had said the wrong thing, because Byakuya's formerly cool complexion were screwed in some degree. He pushed Ukitake back, holding Senbonzakura in the infamous releasing posture.

"Scatter, Sen—"

Ukitake threw himself sideways to evade a sudden burst of elongated blade.

"I will surpass you now, Kuchiki-taichou!" It was none other than Renji, who retracted Zabimaru and launched it again. Ukitake jumped and perched on the wall. Renji had a white mane...

"A monkey, trying to bite the moon", Byakuya coolly droned, deflecting Zabimaru then cutting the strings that held the segments together. Now they lay on the ground, harmless enough to unknowing eyes.

"Higa Zekki!" The segments suddenly sprang and attacked Byakuya, making a tower of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Byakuya was not there to be seen.

"Ban—"

"Bakudou 33, Mizumuchi!"

Whips made of water snared both of them, coming from Ukitake. "Both of you, it's not real! You're **not **really feeling that at the moment!" He doubted that. By the way Byakuya was going to release Bankai; it was obvious their anger had been pent up for a long time.

"Hadou 19, Raigenzaino." Lightning current flowed from Byakuya's fingers to Ukitake, amplified by the water as its conductor. Ukitake screamed, releasing the spell on them. He knelt on the ground, coughing.

"Your inability, Ukitake, makes many sufferings." In a flash, Senbonzakura was already beside his neck. In the same speed, Zabimaru lashed out again which Byakuya dodged.

"You're mine, Kuchiki-taichou! Bankai, Hihiou Zabimaru!"

As if they were not destructive enough, Ukitake thought. His coughing had stopped, but even he would have a lot of trouble calming two captains with Bankai. He dropped flat to the ground. Split seconds later, gigantic snake bones passed overhead, destroying great part of the Kuchiki estate. The snake head only stopped when Byakuya blocked it with his sealed zanpakuto. Ukitake coughed again.

"You can never surpass me. That is your destiny. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The scattered blade severed the bonds of Renji's Bankai. In a blink Byakuya was already in front of the red-head, preparing to behead him.

Something pink and black hit him on the cranium, its momentum so great Byakuya was thrown away from Renji.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou—cough—I'm—. " There was no point in continuing, for Ukitake finally noticed Yachiru's white 'hair'. He palmed his face. _I'm screwed._ Nevertheless, he rolled back to his feet before a snake's skeletal head could eat him.

--------------------------------

Hitsugaya cursed repeatedly. "What do you think you're doing, Matsumoto?" He said, eyebrows twitching. His sleep was disturbed by a loud noise and now he found his vice-captain destroying her own room like a mad cat with a white scarf.

"Oy, I'm talking to you!"

She turned around, pain and anger written all over her face. The sight of it was enough to make him step back. "What's going on, Matsumoto? I know you won't just destroy things for no reason..."

To his horror, she bared her teeth. "We don't need reason. Growl, Haineko!"

The blade turned to smoke, hazing to him in high speed. Hitsugaya waved Hyourinmaru around, pushing away the sharp smoke.

"Baka! Do you even know what you're doing!" He chided, still eyeing the floating smoke.

He soon realized he couldn't talk to her when she sneered. "Did you think when you killed Gin?" With that sentence, the smoke rushed to him. He blocked it, but it merely split into two cloud and attacked him from two directions. He waved Hyourinmaru without calling, and the ice dragon froze the cloud of smoke.

"Last chance, Matsumoto! Snap out of it!" He said threateningly; ready to launch an ice dragon in case she wouldn't give up.

He didn't count on a pink fireball to attack him right at that moment.

Hitsugaya rolled aside, thinking that he must have had a nightmare. Hinamori was standing on the hole Rangiku made, expression equally agitated.

"Get out of my way!" She barked to Rangiku, waving Tobiume around for emphasis.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Somehow Haineko had broken free from the ice and was now attacking Hinamori, countered with pink balls.

"You two, stop it!" He put himself between them, hoping against hope that would stop them. They didn't. Each of them kicked him away. Dumbstruck, Hitsugaya just watched as the two fought and moved away from the Tenth Division.

"The ---------- is going on?" He muttered, rubbing his sore head. He should have noticed it sooner. Rangiku had been acting odd all day after all, starting from the time they fought that...

Well...that would explain the weird ornaments the two wore, or the fact that they were joint-attacking him. Hitsugaya rolled out of trouble again, this time using shunpo to get behind them and destroying the white pieces. Without warning, two feet slammed his head from two sides. With lights popping in his eyes and his ears ringing, all he could make out of his surroundings was that someone had come and shouted something (he had a very good idea who) then the two fled.

"All right, you." The two of them were short, but since he was shorter, Soi Fong had no trouble hoisting him by his collar. "Explain."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "You can start doing the same thing."

She dropped him and he nimbly stood on his two feet, dusting himself. Before any of them could say anything, Soi Fong suddenly threw her zanpakuto to behind his back. It was caught by a pair of white hands. Hitsugaya whirled around surprised by the sudden violent action. He quickly reached for Hyourinmaru.

"I think you should do that first", he drawled to Idaten. "If you can."

Idaten stared at him, at the Suzumebachi in her hands, and then at the glaring Soi Fong. "I can't; I know nothing of this." She tossed the short zanpakuto back. Soi Fong caught and sheathed it, still glaring. Hitsugaya still had a hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt.

"Just...what did your subordinates do today?" She asked demandingly.

"Being a --------", Hitsugaya answered offhandedly.

"We fought a group of Hollows and found a shinigami with similar predicaments", Idaten mused, "I think that's the source."

Soi Fong's eyes snapped wider. "What--? Did you destroy the mask?"

Hitsugaya stared at her as though she was crazy. "Any other options?"

"Fools! That's how the Hollow takes control of you!" The Second Captain snarled. "Break the mask, the fragments cling on to you and then it starts to manipulate you through anger."

"Wait...how do you know?" Idaten asked suspiciously.

Soi Fong gave her an ask-again-and-I'll-kill-you look.

"Alright then", Hitsugaya changed the subject, crossing his arms. "How are you supposed to stop it?"

Soi Fong looked away. "I wouldn't know. We'd need Ukitake-senpai."

"We still need to stop the two from killing anyone", Hitsugaya reminded.

"You do that. We'll look for him."

"I—What?"

"You know them better than we do. Coax them out of this."

He begrudgingly obeyed. They were the two women he respected the most, and now he had to stop them without hurting them.

---------------------------------

"Don't worry a squat, Iba-san."

"Easy for you to say, you're not sleeping next to him."

"What! Iba-san and Komamura-taichou!"

"Kira...you're really forbidden from drinking."

"Viva la sake!"

Ogichi Shintarou, the new 3rd Division Vice-Captain snickered. "He's twitchy when he's normal, and the worst drunkard when not. I get a great captain."

"Really?" Muttered Ginji Roba, 9th Division Vice-Captain. "I can't say the same about mine...he's an introvert, brooding all day, can't even get a decent conversation out of him. Nice to know he reacts normally to alcohol."

"Hey, you two! No talking behind our backs!" Shuuhei scolded, snatching Kira before he could do anything to a tree.

"Gomen, Taichou!"

"Give them a rest", Iba sighed, "we did that a lot."

"At least not when we were literally behind our captains. Hey, is that Komamura-taichou?"

Four sets of eyes ogled at the monstrous brown figure trashing the 7th Division with other _shinigami_s trying to talk him down. They achieved little, for as the four watched they were swept away with ease.

"What is he doing?" Ginji asked meekly.

"A party! Cool!" Kira had abandoned the tree and was now cheering Komamura, which unfortunately got his attention.

Shuuhei glared at him. "That's it. That's the real last sake for you."

Komamura rushed to them like a beast spotting a prey.

"Ee-to...Good night, Taichou", Iba said, cowering slightly, "Are you—"

Komamura swung his zanpakuto down along with the suddenly materialized Tenken. The four yelped and dove away, leaving Tenken and Komamura to hit thin air.

"Taichou, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did!" Iba cried impulsively. "Please, we can talk about this!"

Komamura targeted him instead. Shuuhei dragged him out of harm's way. "I doubt he wanted to talk."

"Tetsuzaemon!" The roar made them all stopped. "Do you still regret being in my division!"

"N-N-No! Why would I?" Iba gulped. His captain could practically smell a lie. Like now.

"Lies! You still prefer the demon Zaraki to me!" With that howl, Tenken slammed down again. Iba used shunpo to move behind Komamura.

"Why would I, Taichou? He's dead!"

"Exactly!" Tenken swiped there, this time actually hitting Iba who sailed to Shuuhei. They both rolled from the momentum. "Even though he's dead, his legacy lives on! You, like every other thug, still embrace it!"

"I don't think he'll listen to you", Shuuhei whispered, wincing in pain.

"Bakudou 27, Nemuri!" Transversal waves emanated from Kira's open palm which was held in front of Komamura. For a second his expression was lull before he bared his fangs and roared.

"You! Have you no shame! You have been working for Ichimaru, and now you're replacing him!" Tenken lunged for the blonde who threw his body aside to avoid it.

"What do we do now, Taichou?" Ginji shouted.

"We don't want to hurt him..."

Komamura charged at Ginji along with Tenken's gigantic blade. Shuuhei used his own released zanpakuto to bind the blade and Komamura, rather ineffectively holding them back. Komamura and Tenken were stopped a hair's breadth from Ginji, or rather, they stop on their own accords.

"...But he wants to hurt us", Iba finished, baffled as to what to do.

Komamura turned menacingly to Shuuhei, Orochimaru still bound around him. "You broke your promise."

Shuuhei blinked. "What--?"

"'We'll open his eyes', that's what you had said! In the end, you didn't even try!" Komamura forcibly jerked his hands upwards. Orochimaru slinked back to Shuuhei's hands. They all stepped back as they felt Komamura gathering his energy.

"What do we do now? He's reaching for Bankai", Kira whispered, finally sober.

"There's five of us, and one of him", Ogichi replied confidently, "It's not like it's that difficult to do."

"Bankai."

Massive feet stomped behind Komamura, followed by the rest of the body of an armored warrior.

"Kokujou Tenken Myouou."

It raised its stout blade.

"Ogichi, he has mastered his Bankai long before us. He doesn't look he will hesitate to kill us. None of us actually has a reason to kill him. Does that sound okay to you?"

"No."

They scattered around when the stout blade dove.

"On second thought", Shuuhei wheezed, "I know what to do."

Kira looked at him hopefully.

"Scram!"

The Ninth Captain dashed away comically. The others shared looks before following him. Komamura tailed behind them with his Bankai.

----------------------------------

"Nanao-chan! What is going on!"

"_Kawaii Nanao-chan! Why don't we just forget these?"_

Nanao growled. "Years I have endured all of your selfishness—"

"Ah?" Kyouraku's eyes widened, not quite understanding her change of attitude.

_He was chasing girls, again. She had to stay inside the office, doing all the work for him while he was fooling around. _

Nanao's hand glowed with reiatsu. Kyouraku stepped forward. "Please, Nanao-chan. If there's anything that bothers you, we can talk about it."

Her hand glowed brighter. "Have you ever listened?" She shot her hand forward, kidou blasting from it. Kyouraku easily ducked. He took a brave step forward, catching her hands. She, of course, tried in vain to break free, but he forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Nanao-chan, have I ever let you down?" He asked softly. Nanao suddenly stopped struggling. She stared at him, at his earnest eyes. True, as much as something tried to prove it the otherwise, her memories told her that Kyouraku had always kept his promises to her, which was why he never promised to do paperwork. But, there was one thing that she was always disappointed of.

"Yes...Yes you have." To Kyouraku's horror, Nanao's hands glowed again, poised for blasting.

"What is it that you want me to do, Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku exasperatedly half-begged.

"You are never committed to anything", Nanao pursed her lips, "Should I trust you to do what I ask?"

She fired the kidou, decimating most of the Eight Division office. Kyouraku winced inwardly. _Yama-jii's going to scold me again..._

"Nanao-chan, you know that I won't make any promises I know I can't keep."

Nanao visibly trembled. "I know...and that's what disappointed me! Hadou 54, Haien!"

Kyouraku dodged in a flicker while the spell burned whatever was left of his desk. Nanao was preparing to fire more spells. He took his chances. He flickered close to her and embraced her in a gentle hug. This time, Nanao didn't even squirm.

"I promised to keep you from harm", he whispered softly, "if that's what you want, I will also promise to be by your side all of the time."

Tears rolled from Nanao's eyes. "But...But you always chase those women..."

"I have never been these close to them, Nanao-chan", he pat her head reassuringly, "You're the first."

Nanao returned the hug.

None of them realized it in their moment, but the wristband shattered into dust that wasn't even enough for the night wind to blow away.

-------------------------------------

_Mizumuchi: water whip_

_Mizumuchi, raigenzaino, and nemuri are taken from the bleachindo forum along with the meanings, though the effects of nemuri is mine._

_Two more OCs, and they are mine._

_In case you're wondering, volcanic eruptions only happen because the energy is repressed. Like the rages they are having right now._


End file.
